An Arranged Marriage
by BlueEyedFairy
Summary: Things change, as always. Hermione's hard time accepting that she was adopted, added on by meeting her actual parents who are purebloods, and last finding that she now has an arranged marriage with her one true enemy... Draco Malfoy.
1. The Beginning

My note to you all: Ok, this is my fifth story. I know that the others really haven't been the best lately but I experienced writers block. But today a new story just came to me… so… please enjoy and review.

…

The night was young, the sun had just gone down and dusk hit. The air was a chilly and nipped at your skin if one didn't have a coat on. Hermione stood there, outside on her front lawn, looking up to the clear sky with tears in her eyes. Her parents had just told her the news. The news every kid prays that their parents will never tell them. The news that little kids cry over when other people tell them such a thing. The news that she was adopted.

Now, this did bring millions of questions to Hermione, for example 'Who are her real parents?' 'Why did they leave her?' 'Did they not love her or are they dead?' Questions she knew could be answered by one person alone… Albus Dumbledore.

The next day she got on the train after bidding her goodbyes to her "parents", she found an empty compartment immediately and sat down alone. She looked out the window and drew in a deep breath.

Just then the door opened and standing before her was Professor McGonagle.

"Hello Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in pure curiosity.

"I'm here for you, Mss. Granger, we need to talk. Please come with me." Professor McGonagle said and Hermione stood up and followed in silence. She led her off the train and took out her pocket watch.

"Hold on to this now and don't let go." She said, and Hermione did as she was told. Then after a few seconds they were flying through the air, it seemed that her watch was a portkey.

Once they both had their feet on the ground again Professor McGonagle brushed off her gown and looked over at Hermione.

It was not Hogwarts, at least, she didn't think. The walls were made of stone and there was a big desk in front of her and seven chairs at one side of the desk and a big chair opposite. It had the look of an office, a very scary office.

Just then three people Hermione did not recognize came into the room, two men and one woman. They looked as if they were in their late thirties.

The first man who sat down at the desk in the one big chair had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked crossly at the other man and woman and reached out his hand as if to say 'sit down.'

And we all did, the man and the woman were smiling at Hermione, and Hermione felt a tinge of annoyance.

"We're here to discuss the situation between Mss. Granger and Mr. and Mrs. Pattan. So, lets get on with it… would you care to introduce yourself to the young lady?" The man said very agitated to the man and woman.

They looked over at Hermione, "Hermione, my name is Rupert Pattan and this is my wife Susan Pattan… we're your parents."

Hermione's eyes widened and she lost her breath for a brief moment. "My parents?… but… why now? Why not sixteen years ago?" Hermione said angrily at them.

"We couldn't raise you because the Ministry of Magic took you away and sent you to a Muggle family. They said it was for the best until you reached sixteen, now that your sixteen we can have you again! Oh, Hermione," Susan tried to reason with her daughter, "all these years you thought yourself to be a muggle born when in fact you're the complete opposite… a pureblood."

"I'm a pureblood." She said pointing to herself. "But, I don't feel like one. Blood isn't supposed to matter… why couldn't you be my parents sixteen years ago… why did they take me from you?" She asked, her lip slightly quivering.

"Because," Rupert began sternly, "they wanted to try out a pureblood going to live with muggles, to compare and contrast how your treated before and after people find out. They were thinking one thing and now you are another."

"I'm an _experiment_?" Hermione said through her teeth, her eyes shooting daggers at her biological parents.

"It's not like we could help what they did, Hermione. Now, please, try and listen. There is one more thing we have to get through." Susan said sweetly.

_Oh lord, now what?_ Hermione thought to herself, still furious about the first thing.

Just then three other people walked in the room, and Hermione dropped her jaw a little when she saw Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy looking at her with sweet, innocent smiles.

"Daughter," Rupert said, making Hermione's head turn towards him, "Please meet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their son Draco."

"What, please don't tell me that we're related to the Malfoys'?" Hermione said, her heart stopping for a single moment.

"No, of course not, at least, not yet." Rupert replied with a smile, "You and Draco will be getting married the summer after your seventh year at Hogwarts. We're all here now to sign the papers."

Hermione's eyes shot at Draco, him already looking at her, his devious smirk growing as he saw the anger and fury on her face. She blinked back tears, praying it was a dream but she knew it wasn't. This was it, no way out, this was her life and these were her parents. There was her future husband. These next two years were going to be hell… simply hell.

She looked down at the papers on the desk; on there were Mr. and Mrs. Granger signatures. It was like they had sold their own daughter, did they even have a choice? This couldn't be a lie, she looked over at Professor McGonagle, she was giving her a look of sympathy. This couldn't be happening… but… it was.

…

Ok, this is my first chapter to a very long a beautiful story, please review and tell me what you thought. I have to know whether or not to continue, right?

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Hello to all of you! Thank you all for such beautiful and complimenting reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Well, let's continue this story, shall we? Please review and enjoy!

…

"NO!" Hermione shouted out at her parents and anyone else who agreed with this. "You can't do this to me, you just cant! I had a really great life before I knew who I was, Malfoy has always been such an evil git to me and now you expect me to marry him!"

Everyone sat their quietly looking at her, as if she was about to say something more. Though in reality, they were speechless. Hermione's anger wouldn't leave her body; it was like it was forming in a ball in the pit of her stomach.

"Dear," Susan spoke suddenly, and Hermione looked over at her, her eyes bloodshot from tears. "try to understand that your _our _daughter, and you are an underage witch. We have all of your rights until you turn seventeen."

"So I don't have to marry him! I'm going to be seventeen in my seventh year, and I have a choice after that school year to marry him!" Hermione said, thinking she had just won the argument. She was breathing a bit heavy; it was like a bolder was just placed on her chest.

"Actually," Rupert began now, "Your going to sign this form right here," he handed her a piece of parchment that looked like a contract, "because we're going to make you sign it. Promising that you will marry Draco Malfoy, or you will be ripped from your Hogwarts Diploma and become worthless and poor."

Hermione took the pen that Susan had out for her, she sighed, thinking _this is so unfair; I'm signing my bloody life away._

She took a deep breath, feeling the air come in her lungs and out again. She finally signed the parchment and after that Draco signed it as well.

With in the next hour the Hogwarts express was waiting for them, except they were on there by themselves. Well, besides Professor McGonagle and the train engineer.

Hermione sat in an empty compartment, she wanted to be by herself with out any more bad news. _Could my life get any worse? _ She kept thinking to herself.

Just then her compartment door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. His silver blonde hair down and flowing perfectly, crystal blue eyes that looked icy and cold, and his ever-lasting smirk that would never leave his face.

_Guess it can get worse,_ she thought to herself as she looked in his emotionless eyes.

"What Malfoy?" She asked after a moment or two of nothing being said, she felt annoyed by his mere presence.

"Just wanted to come and have a chat, Granger… I mean, _Pattan._" He said, emphasizing on the last name Pattan.

Hermione glared at him; if eyes could kill he would have just dropped dead. This meant war. "Well, _Malfoy, _what did you want to chat about?" She asked, planting a fake smile on her face.

Her emotions were running wild; she hated him, everything about him.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't like this marriage idea either, you think I would want to marry someone like you?" He said, his eyes cold and evil.

"What do you mean, 'someone like me?'" Hermione asked, standing quickly and facing him with her wand lowered but ready and willing to curse him any second.

Draco was then silent, his cold eyes disappearing. It was like he didn't know what to say, that he didn't know why he wouldn't want to.

"The only reason," Hermione began angrily, "that your speechless is because you don't have a reason to hate me anymore! I'm not muggle born I'm pure! So now, after all these years of torture and hell you put me through just because of my blood, you don't have a reason to hate me because you were wrong!" She shouted, tears once again coming to her eyes.

The room was silent for a long two minutes it seemed, the only sound was Hermione softly sobbing about the whole situation again. She felt like she was robbed from a real life, a life which where she could choices.

Just then something unexpected happened, Draco felt guilty. His insides burned at the sound of her crying, crying because of his words. What an idiot he felt like just then, and he wanted to make it at least a little better.

"Listen," He began, not knowing what to say he improvised, "I kind of know how you feel, and now you know how I feel constantly. Parents signing your life away to someone else, not being able to marry the person you love or do the things you love."

Hermione looked up, seeing now not the cold normal Draco but someone who had just spoken comforting words. Words she could connect with, how she felt and know she really wasn't alone for once.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right." She said, a small smile came to her face.

"That is the one time you'll probably ever admit it." Draco said laughing a bit.

They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do or to say next. This was going to be by far the longest and most exhausting year yet.

…

Ok, I know its short but I'll update probably later tonight or tomorrow. Ciao for now, and I really hope that you liked it and review to tell me what you thought!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	3. A Sudden Kiss and Tears

Third chapter, here it is. Please, once again, enjoy and review.

…

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall together, everyone eating and chatting looked up and the room went silent. The sight was weird it self, Hermione and Draco together.

They walked in between the Slytherin and Gryffindore tables and finally reached the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood up and smiled at them.

"Sir," Hermione began but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Mss. Pattan," Dumbledore gave her a small smile, "Mr. Malfoy, I know very well why you are late. Mr. Malfoy, please take your usual seat with your table."

Draco did as he was told, before Hermione could move Dumbledore said, "Wait here Mss. Pattan, your parents wish that I announce who you really are."

Hermione turned and faced everybody; she saw Ron and Harry looking up at her with smiles.

The hall was silent, "One last announcement, those of you who know Hermione and those who don't there is an announcement that her parents wish for me to say." He took a breath; "Her biological parents are purebloods, it coming to a shock for all of us. Her name is Hermione Pattan so please make sure you address her properly."

The hall was still silent, Hermione walked to the Gryffindore table. Ron and Harry made room for her as she sat down. She looked over at Draco and he gave her a small smirk, it seemed his usual ass attitude came back since he was with his friends.

"Hermione, is it really true?" Ron asked, Harry listening in as well.

She took a deep breath, "I wish it wasn't, and you don't even know the worst part."

"What?" Harry asked her confused,

"I'm getting married to Malfoy."

Silent gasps came from Harry and Ron, looks of disgust on their faces.

The week went by smoothly for once, no Slytherin made fun of Hermione but now wanted to befriend her. Something Hermione found out about the Pattan family, they were rich. Her new parents sent her stylish clothes, shoes, and make-up. Hermione didn't really care for much of it but wore it to show she did kind of care for her biological parents.

It was like she went from a normal life to the life of a celebrity, it turned her world upside down and now everybody wanted a little piece of the know-it-all.

Hermione was in the courtyard studying on one of the stone benches, "Nothing changes, does it?"

She looked up and saw Draco standing before her, "What?" She asked looking down again at her book.

"You're still that book worm you always were, why not hang out with me?" He asked randomly.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him again, "I'm afraid I never received an invitation to 'hang out with you' Malfoy."

"Well," He began with a smirk, "that's because before we weren't arranged to get married. We could at least get to know each other a little better. Come on, give me a chance."

She stood up and closed her book, "You have two hours before we have to be back in our dormitories."

Draco smiled slyly; they then began to walk, not knowing where but anywhere.

"So," He began the conversation…

It seemed like it lasted for hours, until that day neither of them thought the other would have anything in common. Now that they were both pure there was no tension between them… it felt just natural talking to each other after a while.

Hermione looked at her wristwatch, they were supposed to be inside by now. It was around eleven in the evening, good thing it was a Friday at least.

"Malfoy, we've got to go now… inside." She said, not wanting to go but couldn't stay all night out here with him.

"It's Draco, and yes Hermione, I know." He said, looking at his watch as well.

As they walked inside together there was sparks between them, it was like gravity, Draco didn't intend to but his hand went and slipped into hers.

Hermione's insides jittered with joy and fireworks, "Goodnight, Draco." She said sweetly to him, turning to face him but still had her hand in his.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He said with an actual smile.

"Why could we never get along before?" She asked him, praying he would admit he was wrong the whole time.

"Our different bloods, of course." He replied, and instantly he knew he had said the wrong thing because Hermione's eyes went large and her hand that he was holding was at her side in a fist.

"Our different _bloods_?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Hermione, that was then, this is now. It's not like you were ever really a mudblood. Only if" He tried to explain but she interrupted him immediately.

"Only if I was a "mudblood" you still wouldn't be talking to me, there would be no sparks or anything! That's all it is to you, is blood! God Malfoy your such a stupid git! Can't you just admit for once in your life that you enjoyed being around me and that"

Before Hermione could finish what she was going to say she found Draco's lips on hers. They were soft and moist, his arms going around her waist pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the moment of their lips connecting and disconnecting.

She wished she could freeze time so this moment would last forever, but everything has to come to an end, and so it did. Draco pulled back with a smile, his eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"I did enjoy being around you today, and I'm sorry about all of the other years I didn't know you. I _was _being a stupid git and now realize how great you are," he sighed sweetly, "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco," Is all Hermione could seem to say, she watched him walk down the dungeon stairs and then she walked to the Gryffindore tower. His taste still on her lips, her insides still going crazy from that feeling. A feeling she never thought she would feel for him or even at all.

It was like that kiss said 'everything's going to be ok, because I'm here and our life wont be horrible.'

As she walked through the portrait hole she found Ron and Harry sitting next to the fireplace. They both had no expressions on their faces; like something had gone really wrong or they were just worn out.

"Are you two ok?" She asked, her voice overly happy.

"How was your date with Malfoy?" Ron asked, and Harry immediately rolled his eyes.

"Leave her be, Ron." Harry said and gave a quaint smile to Hermione.

"What do you mean _date_?" She asked, her happy voice toning down. She thought she knew where this was going and she really couldn't handle Ron's fit right now.

"You and him, him and you." Ron said, sitting up a bit and his voice getting a bit angry, "After all the years of him teasing you and calling you names you repay him by walking around with him after dark?"

"For your information Ronald," She began, anger swelling up inside her again even though his scent was still upon her, "I was simply getting to know him. What business of yours to you have budging in my life?"

"OH, EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Ron screamed, standing up. The whole common room was looking at him. Harry was sitting up straight now, his eyes going from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes filled with unshed tears, but soon they came running down her cheeks. She then turned from Ron, not knowing what to say to him, ran up to the girls' dormitories and finding her bed. She cried in her pillow until she could cry no more and fell fast asleep.

…

Ok, that's a bit longer for you all. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	4. A Given Choice

Once again welcome to my story. Thank you all for such kind words in your reviews! It really fills my heart with joy! Please enjoy and review!

(Note: there is one spell in here that is not in the books/movies. I made it up, so hope you like it)

…

Hermione avoided Ron for the next few weeks, she didn't need his anger and jealousy, and she had far to many other things going through her mind.

Although, ever since Hermione quit hanging out with Ron she had much more time to hang out with other people. It seemed that her and Draco were always hanging out together; it was like they were joined at the hips.

Every time Ron passes Draco and Hermione and saw them holding hands his stomach flared with fury and hate for Draco. He wasn't alone though, Draco's friend Pansy Parkinson didn't like the two together either.

Pansy stood there, watching Draco and Hermione together. The flirting never ended, it was like you never saw Draco with out one of his famous sexy smirks or Hermione's ravishing smiles. They would laugh together and hold hands, Pansy and Ron found it all much disturbing.

"Would you look at that, Harry?" Ron said angrily, starring at Hermione and Draco from a distance having a very friendly looking conversation. "It's like they cant get enough of each other, if you would have caught them in third year they wouldn't be caught dead around each other!"

Harry was sitting on the grass beneath a tree doing his homework for Potions class.

"Ron," Harry tried to reason with him not looking up from his book, "I don't like the idea of them being together either, but we cant change it. Hermione is our friend and the girlfriend of Malfoy, you could at least support her."

"What did you say?" Ron asked shocked, "There actually _together_?"

Harry looked up giving Ron a look of confusion, a look of are-you-serious. "Well, they act like it, but"

"You haven't caught them snogging, have you?" Ron asked quickly, interrupting Harry.

"Ron!" Harry began, "Calm down! No, I haven't, but if you look at them well enough," Harry looked up from his Potions book, closing it with the parchment inside keeping his place, "which your _always_ looking, then you should notice the flirting, holding of hands. One can only assume."

Harry stood up and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, Ron still looking over at the couple, "Forget about it, you're obsessed."

Ron didn't reply so Harry said, "I'm going back to the common room, meet me there when you're done spying."

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the green grass by the huge lake, they were by themselves, or so they thought. Ron still looking over from the tree he sat beneath now.

"Hermione, so you think that you are actually smarter than me?" Draco asked, their conversation continuing with the endless smiles on both of their faces.

"Well," Hermione acted like she was giving this a good thought, "Yes!"

"How so?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well lets see, my grades are better than yours and"

But Draco cut her off, and in a very soft voice said, "I'm not talking about those kind of smarts, love."

"Then what?" She asked, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Like, sly," He began with a smirk playing on his face, "like when you do something and no one expected it but it happened and went _very_ smoothly."

Just then Draco moved towards Hermione and found his lips on hers again, this time the kiss lasted longer. It was like a feeling Hermione and Draco both have been craving since their lips first touched. Their lips moist from the kiss, them disconnecting and connecting them sweetly and passionately.

Then they pulled back and Hermione gasped softly and lightly, just softly enough so Draco could hear it and a smile immediately came to him.

"Wow, Draco, you really are sly, aren't you?" She asked sweetly, looking up, their eyes connecting.

"Yeah, always have been." He responded, still smiling. "That's why I'm in Slytherin you know?"

Draco then looked over at the sound of running; it was Ron with his wand out coming towards Draco and Hermione. They both stood up, Draco getting his wand out and ready.

"DORUNTOSUM!" Ron shot a spell at Draco, but he quickly blocked it. (That spell would have made him pass out for hours at a time.)

"RIPTASEMPRA!" Draco shot a spell at Ron, hitting him in the chest making him fly through the air and finally hit the ground.

Ron then got up quickly and pointed his wand at Draco again, but before he could shoot off another spell Hermione ran and stood in front of Draco.

Draco cocking an eyebrow, _so, she would stand up for me even if it were her best friend she's facing. She truly has grown to care for me as I have her._

"STOP THIS, IT'S MADNESS! RON WHAT HAS POSSESED YOU?" She yelled at him, and as soon as he was standing before her he saw the anger and fear in her eyes. He lowered his wand immediately.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled once again at him, and his mouth barely opened.

"I," He began, but couldn't find the right words to say to her, tears were forming in her eyes and soon they ran down her fair skin cheeks. "Just that,"

He looked over at Draco and saw a smirk on him, just then words came to him that he thought he would never say to her, "He doesn't deserve you, Hermione. You deserve someone better, who will treat you right and not just want to snog off your face!"

"What?" She said, now crossing her arms, "You mean someone like _you_, Ron?" And before he could respond she kept on, "Just so you know, Draco has done nothing **_but_** treat me right! And just so we're clear, even though I don't know why I have to explain this to you, I like it when he kisses me, ok? He is my" Then she lost words, she wanted to say boyfriend but they really didn't say they were anything.

Draco smiled, "I think that my _girlfriend_ wants to finish what she was saying."

Hermione blushed a deep red, but continued on, "He is my boyfriend, and I'm his girlfriend, and we're going to get married one day and you can't change that! So either you'll be at my wedding as one of my best friends by Harry, or you'll be home having only yourself to blame for not being my friend anymore." She took a deep breath, She saw Ron's hurt in his eyes, thoughts running through his mind now about the future. "I'll see you later, Ronald."

Hermione then took Draco's hand into hers and walked off, knowing what she had just said hurt Ron deeply, but that's how it was going to be.

She could honestly say that she cared for Draco deeply, and maybe soon would grow to love him. She only hoped he felt the same for her, but as everyone knows things change.

Hermione and Draco walked into Hogwarts and found Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with Professor Dumbledore standing near the Great Hall entrance.

"Ah, here they are at last," Dumbledore, said as Hermione and Draco walked up to them, there hands parted from each others immediately as Hermione blushed.

Lucius and Narcissa looked as they always did, _snobbish and fake_ Hermione thought.

"Mother, father," Draco said, addressing his parents, "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to go have a chat in Dumbledore's office, Mss. Pattan will join us. We have much to discuss children." Lucius said and they all walked down the corridors to Dumbledore's office.

On the way both Hermione and Draco felt ill to their stomachs. It seemed that they were here for bad news, and wondered if things were about to change… they could only pray nothing did.

…

Ok, sorry guys but I have to end it here. I have so much to do, as all knows X-mas is coming and that means finals are coming which means I've got to study. So until my update tomorrow, please enjoy and review!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	5. Just a Dream?

To all of you, I want to personally thank each and every one of you who wrote me:

Debarie: Thank you for your kind words, this is the update, please enjoy!

Allie00: Hermione gave in because it was her best friend she was talking too. She saw the hurt in him and knew she got her point across so she left. You'll have to read the chapter to find out the other question!

Cathrun: Thank you so much for reviewing, please enjoy!

Kay-tay: I'm so happy you love my story! The point is in my writing is so that you will enjoy it! Please enjoy this one as well!

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: It makes me feel so wonderful that you enjoy this story that much that it actually brought tears to your eyes! Reading that made me smile widely, thank you for such wonderful compliments and I will keep up writing the best story I can write! Please enjoy this chapter!

Luv sean faris: Ah, one of my most dedicated readers! Thank you for always writing me beautiful reviews and pointers when I need them! Your stories are simply wonderful as well! I see you as a friend in my fan fiction-writing world and would wish to continue our reviews on each others stories! Enjoy this chapter!

Ok, just so everyone knows I'm going to be replying to all of the reviewers who write me! I find it polite and fun to respond to such wonderful words being said to me! Now, the chapter… enjoy and please review!

…

Hermione and Draco sat down next to each other in Dumbledore's office, Draco's parents sitting next to him. When Dumbledore sat down he had a very serious look on his face, that's when Hermione thought the worst.

Don't tell me anymore bad news, please, oh God, please. She thought closing her eyes waiting to hear what was going to be said.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mss. Pattan" Dumbledore addressed them, Hermione's eyes shot open then and Draco inhaled a deep breath. "Now, The Malfoys' and The Pattans' have decided to take your relationship to the next level. Since your not with each other one hundred percent on the time the two different families have wished you two to stay in one dormitory together."

Hermione's heart stopped for a few moments, not knowing exactly what this meant, "Sir, what do you mean?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "It means you two will share a room together, it's like a small apartment really except its in the school and theirs a password to the room. There is no food in there but a common room and two beds. You will both be moving from your house to there. You'll still be in your houses you are now, you are Slytherin and you Gryffindore. But, will be living in the same area." He explained, Dumbledore shooting an evil look at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Lucius started, standing now, "You've been a real help."

It's then when Hermione felt as if something wasn't being said, it was like they were being pushed together. It felt like somehow someone wasn't saying the whole truth about something. Hermione though, went along with it, with out no choice.

The first night in their own little room together was hell to remember. Draco was sitting on the leather couch near the fire, he was reading some Dark Arts book his father had sent him in his fourth year.

"This is absurd!" Hermione was saying upset as she unpacked her clothes into a dresser. "I can't believe that there making up live together! It's like there pushing us together for some reason!"

"Hermione, shove off it," Draco began, Hermione rolling her eyes, "Don't you want to live with me?"

"Well," Hermione began still unpacking, "Yes, but, this is too weird, its like we're moving too fast."

Draco put his book down and stood up starring at Hermione, "Too fast?"

"Yes," She replied, still not noticing Draco had gotten up and was starring at her.

Draco felt anger serge inside of him, "You know how many girls would die to be in your place?"

She stopped unpacking, looked over at Draco with a very confused look. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, do you?" Draco repeated, his anger still crumbling inside of him making him angrier by the minute.

For a moment she didn't know what to say, or how to feel. "No, I don't know how many… but I'm sure your going to tell me." She said, her angry side taking a hold of her.

"Many girls, my top girl Pansy is now hurt inside because of you." He said, and at that moment he knew he said too much. As he looked at Hermione he saw tears developing in her eyes, she blinked and tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Really?" She said softly, still crying, "Well, why don't you just invite her down here? I'm sure you two would have a real good kick! Seeing how you only want to be with Pansy and think of only her then I'll leave to give you two privacy."

With that she ran for the door, "Wait, Hermione, I'm sorry!" He tried to explain but she had shut the door behind her and didn't plan on returning that night.

Draco stood there, feeling stupid, why do I have to let my anger take over me? Why must I say things I don't mean? God, the way she looked at me.

Draco sat down on Hermione's bed, finding her shirt and putting it up to his nose. He inhaled her scent and only wished he could turn back time and re start the night all together.

Hermione ran down the empty corridors with tears streaming down her face, she then found Harry and Ron standing along another empty corridor talking quietly. She didn't hear what they were saying and didn't care. She ran to them and went into Ron's arms with out even realizing it and cried upon his shoulder.

"Hermione?" Ron asked gently, holding her close while his thoughts wondered on the question why she was crying.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, rubbing her upper back to make her feel safe and protected.

Hermione couldn't think at the moment, or even breathe. All her mind was on was Draco and how he had looked at her tonight like he looked at her all the other years. It brought back bad memories and hateful thoughts of him, which she didn't want.

As she slowly calmed down she withdrew a deep breath and let go of Ron, "I'm sorry, it's just."

And she told them what had happened, the whole story, spilling her guts out. How she felt for Draco, how much fun they've had together, and their first fight.

They were all sitting down on the grass in one of the courtyards now, it was dusk and Hermione didn't feel like going back to her new dormitory.

"Harry," A voice called to him, everyone looked up and found Professor Moody (the real Professor Moody) standing there. "May I have a word for a few moments?"

And with that Harry left Ron and Hermione with a smile and look of interest on his face, he always enjoyed talking to Moody.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said softly, and looking up he caught contact with her eyes.

"It's alright, it's just that Draco isn't that bad once you get to know him." She said, looking away from him eyes.

Hermione smiled and then felt a very hard hit on her head, she then felt dizzy and fell to the ground the rest of the way, blacking out.

Hermione then opened her eyes, sitting up she felt a bit dizzy but found Ron no where to be seen. In fact, no one was around to be seen.

"RON?" Hermione shouted out, hoping he would answer, "come on, stop playing around… I don't like these tricks."

Just then Hermione felt someone behind her, and grab her putting their hand over her mouth.

"You're going to come with me," A voice said in a very soft whisper, she could tell it was a boys voice though, but a mature boys voice. Hermione's heart was racing as the mysterious boy led her to a very old looking brick. He grabbed it and immediately they were flying through the air and then suddenly landed.

Hermione sat up, looking around she found herself to be in a huge room full of torches lit up with fire. She looked around the room more clearly now, she found herself to be sitting in a circle, surrounded by men in cloaks with hoods on so you couldn't see their faces.

Then a man walked up to her, a man with two snake like eyes and a pointed nose. His eyes seemed to be cold but were the color of red fire.

"Stand up, Mss. Pattan, welcome." The man said, and it was then Hermione knew who this was… it was Voldemort.

She stood up and immediately said, "Voldemort."

"Very good!" He responded with a wide smile, "Now, you will bow to your grandfather and then stand as the Princess of the Death Eaters. Your rightful place now, Hermione."

Hermione's heart sank, she had to be dreaming, and this couldn't be real?

She didn't want to bow, he had killed so many people, but did he say her grandfather?

"My child, please, I know your frightened, but I don't intend on brining any harm to you, you're my grandchild… not by blood. But I took your mother in as one of my own and now her daughter will be my grandchild. Now, bow." He said, looking at her softly, which felt awkward.

You killed my best friends parents, I will not bow! She thought to herself, fury coming inside of her.

"Alright, fine, but later on, I know you'll bow. I… I… I lo… I care deeply for you and I know what's best. So, for now, go find Draco… kiss and make up!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, everything coming in at a blur but then clearing soon enough. It was there she found Ron trying to wake her.

"HERMIONE! Oh, I thought that rock hit you a bit hard!" He said, hugging her friendly like.

"Ron, a rock?" She asked, thinking back on what she had just experienced, or didn't experience, was it a dream?

"Yeah, this rock came from no where and decked you right on the head, are you ok?" He asked, just then Harry came back and Hermione jumped up.

"I've got to go," She said, "Bye guys." She said running off and soon enough she returned to her dormitory.

She said the password quickly and ran in the room before it shut and locked itself. She found Draco lying on her bed sleeping. No matter, she ran and jumped beside him slowing climbing upon him and holding him tightly.

"Take it you forgive me?" Draco asked sleepily, opening his eyes. Hermione wanted to forgive him, and so she did, I love him she thought to herself.

"Yes," she explained, still holding on to him.

"I am sorry, Hermione." He said sweetly, and she knew it was honest, she knew he wasn't lying. She never told him about her dream, or what wasn't a dream. She didn't want to bother him with such a silly idea of Voldemort being her grandfather.

All she wanted the most right now was to feel safe in his arms, and she did. It seemed like the only place she felt safe at the moment, so she stayed in his arms.

She pushed off her suitcase to the floor and pushed her clothes to the floor as well. She climbed in her covers as he climbed in with her. He took off his shirt, reveling his beautiful and worked out stomach. They laid down together, feeling warm and pure love.

"Goodnight Draco," She said to him, making a beautiful connecting with his lips. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Goodnight, my love." He said, as they both fell fast asleep.

Draco with sweet dreams of him and Hermione together, being happy forever, and falling in love with her over and over again everyday for the rest of his life.

Hermione's dreams filled with Voldemort, and the thought of him being her grandfather wouldn't leave her mind. It intoxicated her, but as she slept through the night she knew Draco was near which made her feel safe and secure… and even… loved.

…

Ok, that's another chapter. This one was confusing I know, but I will explain. All in good time! Please review!

Yours Truly and Always,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy) 


	6. What Do You Know?

To all of my wonderful readers! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but my life is crazy right now with school! So here is the update.

Oh, all of you who reviewed about my grammar and spelling problems, I'm truly sorry! I will make it a great effort to re-read my story before I post it. I just wanted to get that one story out of there so you all wouldn't get all upset at the time consuming process it takes to write a story. I just want you guys to be pleased with my work and enjoy reading it. So please know that I took all of your reviews and all of what you said and kept it in mind. I'm not mad, I'm really glad you all told me! Thank you; what would I be with out you?

Ok, I don't have time to write you all individual 'thank you' notes, because I have to post this, re-read it, and then go finish a project that's due tomorrow. Please enjoy and review. I'll have my next chapter out ASAP!

One more thing! This story has different POV's… (point of view's). When the POV changes, it will look like this (Draco's point of view) or (Hermione's point of view). Got it? Ok.

…

After that encounter with Voldemort, or dream, whatever it was, it seemed to Hermione that she was always being watched. Even if no one was there, she felt eyes on her.

_I must be imagining things, _She thought to herself.

Months went by, and gradually everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for her now. Draco and Hermione became closer, both feeling love towards one another. After there first fight Draco decided to himself that he was being a child inside. Although, he never said it, he thought of Hermione as his companion. He would marry her, even if there marriage weren't arranged.

_Hermione might not feel the same way; she is like my best friend… I'm probably just like Harry and Ron to her… just another one of the guys. _He thought to himself, his thoughts pulling him into a depressing feeling.

(Draco's point of view)

I walked down the corridor to go to lunch in the Great Hall when I spotted her. She was with Ron and Harry, understandable. They were her best friends since first year, and now I'm her best friend too. It seemed weird how I hated her so and now I don't… doesn't it seem all pushed together?

I walked past her, lightly pushing my shoulder against hers. She turned and looked at me with her hands on her hips, she had a smile on her face though. Some of her brown curls of her hair came into her face, which made her have a mysterious look. The sun hit her face, which made her eyes sparkle their hazel nut color. I stood there, not breathing, taking in her beauty.

"You think you can walk past me like that, with out even a 'hello'?" She said in a playful tone.

This brought a smile to my face, it had been five wonderful months now, and it seemed like the both of us were getting bored of the 'arranged marriage' idea. We kind of forgot about it all, we were together and that's all that mattered. I was her new best friend, and that's it. Well, a best friend that she kissed every now and then.

"Yes, I can do what I please when I please." I said in a playful voice back to her, my lips curled into a smirk.

"Is that so, Malfoy?" She replied smiling a bit more broadly now so you could see the tips of her white teeth.

"Yes," I replied, "That is so."

She then dropped her bags where they were, Harry smirking slightly and Ron rolling his eyes looking away. She then ran to me and soon I felt her in my arms, I lifted her into the air and spun her around once. As I placed her back on the ground she embraced me with a tight hug, and I returned her embrace.

Later that night we were all having dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry. I was sitting with my goony friends, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint.

"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said calmly.

The Hall went quiet at once; all eyes were now on Dumbledore who was standing up addressing us.

"Students, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore gave us all a warm smile. "As all knows, Winter Break is coming and most of you will be on the train to go home for the holidays." He took a short breath, "This year, the night before you all head to your humble homes, will be a Grand Winter Ball! There will be dancing and eating! So please, come and have a good time! That's all."

Dumbledore was about to sit down when he turned back to us and said. "Oh, can I please see Mss. Pattan and Mr. Malfoy up front here for a moment?"

The Hall went into millions of conversations at once. I stood up, feeling my heart pound, I walked over to Dumbledore and Hermione did as well. She had a small look of worry on her face but her eyes shined with curiosity.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione said in a sweet soft sound.

"The Pattans' and the Malfoys' wanted to let you both know that their sending you your dress robes for the Grand Winter Ball, and that you will be spending Winter Break with the Malfoys' Mss. Pattan." Dumbledore said with a short smile, "Now, have a good dinner."

Hermione and I than went back to our different tables. I didn't know how to feel, it was like all of my free time was being sucked up with Hermione. It wasn't so bad, but a guy has to breathe once in a while.

After dinner, I went back to my dormitory. I found Hermione in there, but I'm not sure if she knew I came in. She was lying on her bed, crying.

My heart broke in two, or at least it felt that way. Why was she crying?

I walked over to her, I placed my hand on her back and she shook a bit, as if I surprised her.

"Hermione," I spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

Hermione sat up and faced me, she crossed one leg over the other and wiped her tears away.

"It's nothing, really." She said, lying obviously.

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. I smiled though, only because I found it cute how she lied about something blatantly.

"Hermione, you can tell me." I said again, trying to comfort her.

"It's just that," She began, looking up into my eyes, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"What?" I asked her, with warm eyes and a sweet smile.

"It's just that this is so unfair!" She screamed, standing up and walking towards the fireplace.

"What?" I asked her, partly confused.

"It's so unfair how you and I were just pushed together!" She shouted once more, my heart now beating a bit faster, "And now we have to spend every waking moment with each other! It's not that I don't enjoy it but I miss having time with myself! ALSO, IT'S JUST HOW THEY WANTED IT BECAUSE I ALSO DIDN'T PLAN ON FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Hermione gasped slightly as she covered her mouth and looked over to me, my heart fell. She did love me, did I love her, of course. I felt an overwhelming feeling of joy and love for her. I saw only love in her.

"Draco," She began, but I ran over to her, hushing her up in an instant once I placed my lips on hers.

After a brief moment I pulled apart and looked down at her, "I didn't plan on any of this either, and I fell in love with you too." I spoke the truth.

She looked happy for a moment, then her smile faded and she walked away from me once more.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" She said in one of her shy voices, it seemed she didn't want to actually ask it.

"Of course, anything." I replied with a smile.

She turned to me and looked in my eyes, "What do you know about Voldemort?"

She whispered it, but I knew what she said. My eyes went large and my heart stopped for one moment in time. I didn't know how to feel; angry or understanding… she was a pureblood.

"What?" I asked, sparing some time for me to think on this.

"What do you know about… Voldemort." She repeated the question and my insides twitched.

What if I told her all I knew, what if I let her in on my knowledge… would she still love me even though of what I know… what I… am.

…

Ok, I really hoped that you liked this story. I have now re-read it over twice and I know it's all correct! Please review though and tell me what you thought. This wasn't the longest but it will be longer next time.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	7. In this Together

Angryazngirl: Thank you for your review! It makes me so happy how I know your enjoying it! Yes, few but very minor errors this time! Thanks for reviewing and please keep reading! By the way, I think I'll take your advice!

Blah: Thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Ilovebuffythevampireslayerandharrypotter: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Cathrun: Thanks for reviewing and please keep reading!

Malfoy-Jacky: I'm really happy that you enjoy my story! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Luv sean faris: Always and forever thank you for your such kind words! It really means so much to me that you like my stories! You think this story is just right so far? Thanks, well please keep reviewing and reading!

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: A Death Eater you think? Maybe… Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Devioustricks: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh, by the way, it means what he is… what he follows. If you don't understand you most likely will in this chapter!

Pegasusbabi: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep enjoying my story, great hearing from you!

Now that I have personally thanked you all here is the seventh chapter. Please Enjoy and review.

I've changed the POV signal… now it will look like this. Draco, Hermione, Normal… understand?

…

Draco

Caught in the moment I froze, not knowing what to say to her or even how to begin. I glanced down at my right arm and then looked back up at her. Her eyes wouldn't move away from mine, she wanted an answer and I knew she wouldn't leave the topic alone until I gave her one.

I withdrew a breath and relaxed my body a bit. "Hermione," I began but that's all that seemed to come out.

"Draco, what do you know?" She asked once more, my heart pounding out of my chest by now.

"Nothing," I decided the best way to cover this up was to lie. I didn't want her to know about all the things I went through and still go through. I would tell her, but not now and not here.

"Oh," She said as she sighed, "I suppose your family doesn't know either?"

It was then my feelings turned to anger, "Don't ask me such things! My family doesn't tell me much anyway, unless it's them telling me what to do."

She turned from me and walked over to her bed. Folding down her blankets she slipped in her bed and pulled the covers back up and over her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said, she seemed mad but for some reason that didn't matter to me at that moment. She could be mad at what I said, it wasn't meant to hurt her but to only be honest.

"Goodnight," I replied in a hushed voice, I then did the same as she and tucked myself in bed falling asleep.

Hermione

It had been nearly a week since that night I spoke to Draco about Voldemort. I didn't bring it up at all since and wasn't planning on doing so. In the time of a week Draco and I had once again become close. It was simple to explain, I was in love with a Malfoy and I could admit it to myself.

My parents sent in a very large package for me yesterday. It had my dress robe in it and a lovely pair of shoes to match. It was luxury I didn't know I had because the dress seemed it cost a good penny.

The night of the Grand Winter Ball I got ready an hour before it began. Draco told me earlier that day to meet him at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

I had my dress on, it was gorgeous, the color of the dress was white and it reminded me of an old fancy medieval dress. I put my hair up in a cute clip and let some strands of my hair fall in front of my face. Lastly I put on my white pair of high heel shoes and started my journey down the Grand Staircase.

At the bottom I saw Draco, he was in black dress robes. He had his hair slicked back and a cute smirk on his face.

As he caught site of me his jaw dropped a little and his eyes seemed to go into a trance. Once I reach him he smiled and took my hand into his. He then kissed my hand and led me to the Great Hall.

Once we entered time sped up and went at a fast pace. We danced for what seemed hours, that's because it was hours though.

Once the clock struck midnight our lips touched, and the moment froze. I felt in place with Draco, I felt at home. Tomorrow I was going to be getting on a train with him and spending out first Christmas together.

After the Ball we went straight to our dormitory. I was exhausted, I had had such a wonderful time that I couldn't think of anything else but reliving that night.

"Hermione," Draco said to me in a tired voice as I laid down on my back on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and smile came to my face.

"Yes?" I replied to him.

"I'm not who you think I am, I'm not such a wonderful person." He began; I sat up immediately and looked at him. He was standing there, watching me with sad eyes.

The smile on my face disappeared, "You are a very wonderful person, and I love you Draco!"

"No, you love my image." He said correcting my thoughts, but there was none to be corrected.

"What are you saying about?" I asked him, my heart slipping and fear rushing through my body.

"You asked me about Voldemort…"

It was like time had stopped. I felt my own heart beating, my lungs inhaling and exhaling.

"Hermione," He spoke and he took off his top to his dress robe, reveling his beautiful and well-toned body. I looked in his eyes, seeing them water up and a single tear rush down his cheek. He turned his right arm over, reveling his wrist. It was then I saw it, the thing I wish I were not seeing. He had a skull and a snake coming from his mouth, "I'm a Death Eater, Hermione."

Tears stroke my eyes; I didn't know how to feel. I was in a room with one of the followers of Voldemort. Then reality hit and fear rushed through my whole body. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Look," He began, "It's not like I want this, this is what my father wants and I couldn't have possibly said, 'father I don't want to be a Death Eater'. I would have died and I swear to you he would have made it look like a bloody accident!"

It seemed he was telling the truth, or he wouldn't have shown me at all.

"Hermione, I can understand if you don't want to love me anymore. If I never feel your soft lips against mine again I can understand but we still have to wed and I know you don't have to like it and,"

Shockingly to myself I got up just then, I rushed over to Draco and touched my lips with his. My arms reaching around his neck, I soon felt his arms around me as well.

"Draco," I said once our lips parted, "If you don't want it I understand. Don't you dare doubt my love for you! We're in this together; even though we have to wed we can still fix this. We'll find a way." I took a long breath, "together."

Ok, I'm sorry but I have to end it. I know I said I would make it longer but I have to go study! I'm sorry and I will definitely update this weekend… please review.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	8. A Christmas Present

Ok, I don't really have enough time to thank everybody who reviewed; my finals are tomorrow so I'm lucky I even get to be on here! Please review and enjoy! Oh, and before I forget I did make a mistake… the dark mark is on Draco's inner wrist of his left arm… sorry and please forgive me!

…

Draco

The next morning Hermione and I were off to the Malfoy Mansion, I wasn't excited about going home but glad she was coming with me.

_In love, this is what it feels like to be in love? _I would keep thinking to myself. She was all I thought about, all I cared about… all I ever wanted.

Now that she knew whom I followed she still loved me… but is that possible?

On the train going to the Mansion wasn't the smoothest ride. Hermione and I sat in a compartment by ourselves. It was quiet and peaceful, until the compartment door slid open and Harry came in with Ron.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you." Ron pleaded her; he gave her a look of sadness.

She got up slowly and walked out of the compartment, giving me a small smile… of course, I returned it.

Hermione

I shut the compartment door, leaving Draco alone and feeling a little bad for doing so.

"What's this about guys?" I asked looking from Harry to Ron, their eyes seemed filled with fear.

"Hermione," Harry took a breath and began, "we're worried about you. Why must you go to the Malfoys' house instead of the burrow with us?"

I smiled gently, "Guys, don't be worried. Now that I'm a pureblood they cant touch me! I'll be fine, it's like I'm family to them, and kind of am to my parents. They wont be there though… oh my, I have so much to think on."

They then had a look of confusion, but I smiled anyway.

"I'll see you two after break, Happy Christmas." I gave them both hugs and went back inside my compartment before another word could be said. It was true that I kind of shut them out that day.

I sat back down across from Draco as he asked, "What did they want?"

"They just wanted to wish me a Happy Christmas." I explained smiling.

He shot a devious smile at me, "You mean 'Merry Christmas'?" He acted as if he had just caught me saying the wrong thing.

"No," I said calmly and politely, "Happy Christmas." I repeated with that same smile.

He laid back a bit in his seat, "You know, our kids will say 'Merry Christmas'."

He shut his eyes lightly and I blushed a deep red color.

…

Draco

It had been a week since we got to my Mansion. It wasn't a bad break, kind of felt the same to me. Boring and dull, but with her around it went a little more smoothly.

I woke up Christmas morning and got dressed. I then ran downstairs to find under our tree dozens of presents. It brought a small smile to my face and an even bigger one came once I saw Hermione looking at me.

She was sitting on the leather couch and my parents were sitting across from her on the other leather couch.

"Draco, darling," My mother called me, "Go and sit next to Hermione… we have a most wonderful present for you Hermione."

Hermione

Draco came and sat next to me, he lightly kissed my cheek as he whispered "Merry Christmas."

I looked over to him, "_Merry _Christmas Draco," and he leaned in and lightly pecked my lips.

I looked over at his parents, his mother was beaming with joy and his father had a small smile on his face.

"Hermione," Narcissa said to me sweetly and so gently, "Merry Christmas… and… I just want you to know your already like family."

I gave her a small smile and was about to say something before someone walked into the living room. He was tall and had the face of a snake. My heart sank immediately I knew this face. It was… Voldemort.

"Voldemort." I said right away, his eyes finding mine.

"Yes, my child, welcome to the Malfoys'." He said, his voice cold but at the same time warm.

"You're wondering why I'm here. Well, it's to give you your Christmas present of course. You will now hold out your left arm and show me your inner wrist." He said, more like a command than anything.

I didn't know what to say or what to do… everything was going perfectly… until now. I looked over at Draco and he looked away from me immediately.

"No," I said, strongly and loudly.

"No?" Voldemort repeated, more asking me if I really said that.

I looked over at Lucius and Narcissa they looked shocked with wide eyes. I glanced at Draco and saw a small smile on his face.

"That's right… no." I repeated, making sure he heard my answer clearly. "I will not join you."

"You wont?" Voldemort smiled, he chuckled evilly. "_ACCIO_!" He screamed with Draco now up and in his arms unwillingly. He was holding Draco with all his might with his wand pointing to him.

I got up at once with my wand on Voldemort, fear rushing through my veins, my hand shaking but I wouldn't budge.

Lucius and Narcissa had their wands out now and were standing pointing at me.

"Mss. Pattan, I will kill him if you don't let me give you your present." He said almost shouting it. Draco looked to me and shook his head 'no'.

"You're bluffing, you wont kill one of your own Death Eaters!" I said, trying to buy some time for me to think of how to get Draco and get out of here.

"I assure you, I don't bluff… I wouldn't mind losing one of the Death Eaters, especially not this one… I could care less right now about him, all I want is you." He said, making sure I knew it wasn't a bluff.

My mind was racing, I didn't know what to think or do. I had the chance to get out; I had the chance to apparate (sp) out of here. I couldn't leave him though, Draco was all I though of now. I didn't matter to myself, I would rather die right now than see him drop to the floor. I lowered my wand and held out my left arm showing him my inner wrist.

He let go of Draco and muttered something to himself, just then it was like black smoke came from his wand and wrapped around my wrist. I felt shocks of pain and I knew I was crying but I couldn't hear myself. I couldn't hear anything at the time being. All then I remember was black… pitch black.

Draco

I watched my love pass out on the carpet with the Dark Mark glowing on her beautiful wrist… it didn't suit her… it didn't even suit me.

"She'll have to stop hanging out with her friends Potter and Weasley." My mother said.

I went over to Hermione and picked her up bridal style, holding her close I placed her on the couch.

I turned to them with tears in my eyes, not saying a word.

"No, we need her to hang out with Potter more… but… only to draw him in. We cant do it right away, she's going to have to start wearing long sleeves." My father said, correcting my mother.

Then Voldemort began to speak, softly and darkly, "Yes, of course Lucius. More than that though, we need someone to convert her to our ways our life, to teach her Dark Arts and how to duel greatly. Yes, I have plans for that girl. Big and wonderful plans, Draco, take her upstairs to her room and stay by her, when she wakes bring her downstairs to me."

I did as I was told and took her to my room, not hers, mine. I shut myself in and locked it. When she woke I didn't plan on bringing her down to him… I wouldn't let her live like that. Not under someone else's command… not like me.

I placed her on my bed and took out my big suitcase and began packing. I didn't know where I was going to take her but I wasn't going to let her stay here and die for something and someone she didn't believe in. I was going to save her sanity, her life, her freedom… and maybe, just maybe, I was going to save me too.

…

Ok, that's all I have for now… sorry guys but I have to study some more. I hope to update soon. Please review and tell me what you thought!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	9. Confessions

Sorry it has been so long! You know how vacation is though… but here is the next chapter… please enjoy and review!

**Recap**

_When she woke I didn't plan on bringing her down to him… I wouldn't let her live like that. Not under someone else's command… not like me._

_I placed her on my bed and took out my big suitcase and began packing. I didn't know where I was going to take her but I wasn't going to let her stay here and die for something and someone she didn't believe in. I was going to save her sanity, her life, her freedom… and maybe, just maybe, I was going to save me too._

**Next Chapter**

Draco

As soon as I was finished packing I placed my wand tip to the edge of my suitcase and muttered a small spell. Soon enough my suitcase was so tiny that I could pick it up and place it in my pocket.

I smiled gently as I looked over at Hermione… the marriage was off, well, the "arranged" part was now. I could only pray that she would still want to marry me. What was I thinking? I cant think of such things now, I had to get her and I out of there.

I then picked her up bridal-style in my arms and apparated out of there focusing on Dumbledore. I didn't know where he was but I knew that he could help. Soon I found myself in a very overly large room. I placed Hermione down on the bed and looked around.

I heard a creek, which sounded like the opening of a door so I turned quickly and saw Dumbledore looking at me. I gave him a small smile but he didn't return the smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked sounding confused.

"Professor," I sighed and then looked over at Hermione. I was about to turn my family in, to turn myself in, to betray everyone and everything I had ever known. "Can we talk sir?"

"Of course," He slightly chuckled, "Come and sit, have some pumpkin juice."

So I sat down on a lounge chair across from Dumbledore who was sitting on a couch. I felt like I was in therapy at that certain moment but brushed off the annoyance I felt then.

"So, Draco… may I call you Draco?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, you can sir."

"Draco," Dumbledore began again, "would you care to explain?"

So I began, telling Dumbledore everything. How he had been betrayed by my family, how we now were all Death Eaters including Hermione because of my idiotic family. How I really cared for her and loved her. How I just wanted her to be safe and for her and I to be together with out the worries of our families, just to be plainly… happy.

Dumbledore looked up at me with that same twinkle in his eyes. Soon a broad smile came upon his face as he began to respond.

"Draco," He began as he looked over at Hermione, "You and Hermione will have to deal with your families but not on the wrong side. You could most definitely be on our side. Next school year, if your serious about this, will become what you need to become and in the end will stand by Mr. Potter and the rest of the Auras and fight against them. Only then, my dear boy, will you be happy with Hermione. When this war is finished and done with."

…

Hermione

I woke up feeling very over exhausted. I didn't know what to think at that point, and I hated remembering what happened to me today… or was it yesterday?

I sat up in a huge bed and looked around. It didn't look like my bedroom from the Malfoys'; in fact it had a much more home like look to it.

I got up out of the bed and searched for any sign of life, which at the moment seemed the right thing to do.

Then I heard the creek of a door and soon enough saw the two people I never thought would stand together… Draco Malfoy and my best friend Harry Potter.

I stood there feeling aghast at the moment, but then they smiled and I knew everything was ok.

"What's going on?" I asked then feeling very confused and frustrated.

"You've been out for a week Hermione, and we have much to talk about." Draco told me with a small smile.

I knew I wasn't in the Malfoy Mansion anymore. I was also utterly confused, what was going on?

…

Ok, I'm sorry about it being so short and so blah, but this is just a connection chapter to something bigger and better. It's like an and in a story… for example… Tom Felton plays the role of Draco Malfoy and is so hot looking while he does it! You see? You need the and to get from one part to the other. Well, what a messed up theory huh, but I promise the next chapter will blow you all away…

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	10. Hazel Nut Eyes

Here it is… enjoy.

…

Draco

(I lay on the ground, not able to move my body. I saw Hermione just a few feet away from me on the ground as well. I was bleeding from my back and I felt weak, as if I was going to die. I shouldn't have let her come; it was my fault that she was laying there helplessly.

I then felt the need to get up, to move on… to kill for the one I loved. I picked up my wand and slowly got up off the ground. I then placed my wand to my back and muttered a healing spell. It made my wound tie up and stopped the bleeding. I looked around and saw many Auras and Death Eaters fighting to their deaths. I was on their side; I stood with the Auras this night. So much had happened since this night.

Then a Death Eater sighted me and shot a spell, but I quickly countered it and conjured one of my own "CRUCIO!"

It hit the Death Eater and soon he was on the ground in pain. I felt something then hit me hard on the head and I fell to the ground blacking out.

Normal

"_You've been out for a week Hermione, and we have much to talk about." Draco told her, she looked at him with a confused look. _

"_A week, don't you think that's a bit long?" She asked, immediately remembering and looking at her arm with the Dark Mark on it. Tears came to her eyes as she took a deep breath, the feeling of hate rushing through her body._

"_Hermione," Harry said softly, "We know what you've been through. Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix has decided its time to end this all. Tomorrow we go to fight the Death Eaters and for me to kill Voldemort."_

"_Harry," Hermione spoke, she knew exactly what she wanted to say, "I'm coming with you… I will stand next to you and fight!"_

Draco

I woke up, my vision slightly blurry, but I wasn't dead so I knew that was a good thing. I stood once again, finding Hermione still down on the ground. I ran to her and checked her pulse… still alive… good.

I looked over at saw many Death Eaters were now dead and the Auras, the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry had the rest of the four Death Eaters and Voldemort surrounded. I ran and joined them. The rest of the Death Eaters had dropped dead, now it was just Voldemort against everybody else.

Just then Voldemort muttered a spell and everyone around us dropped dead except for Harry and me. My breath became short and it hurt to breathe. I tried to concentrate on her and now but for some reason I could only think of Hermione. Her beautiful hazel nut eyes, that radiant smile, every curl in her perfectly placed hair.

Then I felt a third in between Harry and I, I looked to my left and saw Hermione standing with her wand pointed to Voldemort.

The three of us were standing there, facing him. He looked at us all with a small sadistic smile playing on his lips. We were about ten feet away from him, he knew what we were there for and yet he was playing with us like pawns on a chessboard.

"Hermione, go, run… get out of here!" I told her, seeing Voldemort slowly walk towards us with his wand in his hand… ready.

"NO! I will not run from him or from this! I will not abandon you now, Draco Malfoy! I love you!" She yelled at me, tears coming to her eyes.

I looked away from her but soon felt her usually warm but now shivering body against me. I held her close to me and placed my lips upon hers, feeling her tremble but soon kissed me back.

"I love you too, Hermione!" I whispered in her ear and then I let go of her and faced Voldemort, not fearing anymore, I conjured my first spell towards him, "Riptasempra!"

It didn't hit him because he blocked it with another spell, and then shouted, "ACCIO!"

I then saw Hermione fly towards him and was in his grasp. My heart sank as I yelled to him, "LET HER GO!" Which I soon realized Harry had yelled the same thing.

"No," He said calmly, "Place your wands down and I will."

I looked over at Harry, I knew what to do… and… I knew what was going to happen. I had to though; it was the only way I could save her. I looked over at Hermione; tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were reddened from crying, and she held her breath inside of her it seemed.

"As you wish," I said to Voldemort which made him look over at me, I placed my wand on the ground and caught eye contact with Hermione.

"AVEDA KEDAVRA!" I heard Voldemort yell and soon after that I heard Harry say it as well. I fell to the ground not able to breathe. I looked up at saw Voldemort on the ground… dead.

My memories then came shooting back at me… they were like images that I never wanted to let go of.

The time where he first opened up to her:

Hermione was in the courtyard studying on one of the stone benches, "Nothing changes, does it?

"She looked up and saw me standing before her, "What?" She asked looking down again at her book.

"You're still that book worm you always were, why not hang out with me?" I asked randomly.

The first time she actually addressed him as her "boyfriend"

"You mean someone like _you_, Ron?" And before he could respond she kept on, "Just so you know, Draco has done nothing **_but_** treat me right! And just so we're clear, even though I don't know why I have to explain this to you, I like it when he kisses me, ok? He is my" Then she lost words, she wanted to say boyfriend but they really didn't say they were anything.

I smiled, "I think that my _girlfriend_ wants to finish what she was saying."

Their first fight:

Draco felt anger serge inside of him, "You know how many girls would die to be in your place?"

She stopped unpacking, looked over at Draco with a very confused look. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, do you?" Draco repeated, his anger still crumbling inside of him making him angrier by the minute.

The many times of comfort and concern:

I walked over to her, I placed my hand on her back and she shook a bit, as if I surprised her.

"Hermione," I spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

Hermione sat up and faced me; she crossed one leg over the other and wiped her tears away.

"It's nothing, really." She said, lying obviously.

Admitting love:

"It's so unfair how you and I were just pushed together!" She shouted once more, my heart now beating a bit faster, "And now we have to spend every waking moment with each other! It's not that I don't enjoy it but I miss having time with myself! ALSO, IT'S JUST HOW THEY WANTED IT BECAUSE I ALSO DIDN'T PLAN ON FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Knowing she was truly with me:

"Draco," She said once our lips parted, "If you don't want it I understand. Don't you dare doubt my love for you! We're in this together; even though we have to wed we can still fix this. We'll find a way." She took a long breath, "together."

My thoughts of love for her:

I didn't know where I was going to take her but I wasn't going to let her stay here and die for something and someone she didn't believe in. I was going to save her sanity, her life, her freedom… and maybe, just maybe, I was going to save me too.

All the times we said that we loved each other and everything that came with it. I felt a twitch inside of myself and then my eyes opened a little.

Harry and Hermione were at my wake… but soon I couldn't make out their shapes of their bodies. I looked in Hermione's eyes… Her hazel nut eyes and realized that this was the last time I would ever get to see into those eyes.

I tried so hard to move my hand up to her cheek and finally it made it there. To touch her one last time and I whispered as my last words, "Hermione, I … love… you."

I then felt myself go, and no more would my eyes open again.

Hermione

"Draco?" I seemed to have lost control, my eyes filled with tears of anger, pain, and a deep love for Draco.

I knew he was gone; he did it to save me… to save everybody. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt myself not wanting to live. I didn't want to breathe; I wanted to die with him! I couldn't live with out him, and it tore my insides apart! I felt Harry's arms around me but I didn't know how to embrace him back… I didn't know how to live.)

Draco

I sat right up in my bed, breathing fast and hard. I looked over and saw Hermione next to me. It was a dream, just a bloody dream. My breathing calmed down a bit as I kissed Hermione's forehead.

I then got hold of my breathing and got up and out of bed. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. We were at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. I then poured myself coffee and sat down at the table. Trying to forget of the dream I had just had.

"Bad night?" I heard someone ask me which made my head turn quickly over to the voice.

Harry stood in the doorway with a small smile. He then walked in and got some coffee as well and sat across from me at the table.

"Yeah," I replied, "You?"

"Kind of," He answered with a small smile.

"Are you ready for the final battle… whenever that comes." Harry asked me, taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes," I answered very truthfully, though I realized I hadn't given this answer much thought. "Are you?"

"I've been ready. Dumbledore ordered for all the women to stay here though. So, that's one less thing I have to worry about."

When Harry said that I felt a long relief come over my entire body. Hermione wasn't going to be there, now I could fight and then when all was done I could come home to see those hazel nut eyes.

…


	11. Promise

Note: Ok, I know that I had you guys going for a few but I'm sorry. That is a really important part of the story. Here is # 11, enjoy.

…

Hermione

I woke up and found myself to be alone. I looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. I felt odd having Draco be up already because that means he is having a bad night. Well, I suppose it would mean that for anyone.

I got out of bed and put on my jeans but kept on my black nightgown top on. I walked downstairs and found Draco and Harry in the kitchen drinking coffee. I smiled sweetly and entered the kitchen.

"Guess none of us can get good sleep, huh?" Harry asked smiling; Draco turned and looked at me. He caught eye contact and stared sweetly, I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then sat down at the end of the table.

"What are you two doing up?" I asked, feeling a strike of fear go through me.

"Bad night for the both of us, and you cant say much… you being up yourself." Harry replied.

I looked over at Draco who was already looking at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked him with a short laugh.

"No," He replied quickly, "It's just that… you're so… beautiful."

I blushed deeply then and Harry looked down at his coffee.

"Your such a sweet heart." I told him, "But I'm not the only good looking thing here."

He chuckled slightly and looked over at Harry, "Yeah, I know, Harry is in here too."

Harry, who was drinking coffee, then spat it out all over the floor and out burst laughter from his mouth. I began laughing as well, at Draco's comment and Harry's lack of control with drinks. Draco laughed because everyone else was laughing.

The kitchen door swung open and Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George all walked in with looks of concern.

"Just wake up the whole house you three." George said groggily.

"Sorry," I said, trying to catch m breath.

"Well, since we're all up, I'll put on some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said walking over to the refrigerator and opening it up.

Then Ron and Ginny walked in as well, rubbing their eyes then taking their seats at the table.

Normal

A half hour went by with small chatter and little bits of laughter here and there. They were happy and they were together. That's all that mattered at the moment.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began as Dumbledore looked up from the other end of the table.

"Yes, Hermione." He said swiftly but sweetly.

"I was just wondering, when are we going to war?" Hermione asked and the room went silent automatically.

Everyone had his or her eyes on either Dumbledore or Hermione. Draco's eyes went to Hermione and already knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

"Hermione," he began being very serious now, "We are all at war this instant. When will we have the chance to fight is the question. Now, I know that Voldemort and most of his Death Eaters will be surrounding Hogwarts Friday evening. Thinking Harry Potter will be inside but we will surprise him from behind and that's when Harry will for fill the prophecy."

The room was still silent but the minds of everyone in that room were filled with comments and questions.

"Professor," Hermione began again and Dumbledore simply smiled, "What shall we bring… just our wands, right sir?"

Dumbledore's smile faded to nothing, "Hermione, you, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny will all be staying here. Yes, though, all there will be is wands and Auras by our sides."

"Sorry sir, excuse me?" Hermione said, somewhat rude but mostly confused.

"You will be staying here and we will be going and fighting with the Auras." He repeated.

Hermione shut her mouth and looked away, catching the eye of Draco who had no expression on his face.

Hermione got up and then left the room with her head down. She felt useless just then and unwanted. She couldn't abandon her love, her best friends. Ron, Harry, and Draco were going to fight the most sadistic man that ever lived and she would have to stay and just wonder who would be coming home and who wouldn't.

(The following Friday afternoon)

Draco had woken up that morning knowing that this evening might be his last. He withdrew a breath and then walked over to Hermione. She was sitting on our bed, weeping in her hands.

"P-please… don-don't g-go." She begged for him to stay, which killed him inside because he knew that he couldn't obey her wishes

"Hermione," he whispered, leaning down to her level and removing her hands away from her face. "I have to go… but… I'll make you a promise. I'll come back to you. Hermione, I love you."

Hermione leaped into his arms and held him close; he held her tightly and shut his eyes. Their lips then found each other and they embraced a beautiful and most romantic kiss.

"DRACO!" Dumbledore yelled, which surprised Draco and their lips disconnected, "WE MUST LEAVE NOW!"

Draco helped Hermione up and took her hand they went downstairs and found everyone at the door. People hugging people goodbye, tears of sadness filled everyone. Draco was wearing all white, in fact, all of the men were.

Hermione went into Draco's arms once again, not wanting to ever leave him.

"I love you," He whispered to her and she whispered back, "I love you too."

He could feel her tears on his neck and then her lips found his once again. Draco then pulled back softly and found her eyes, "Promise?" She asked him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Promise." He replied, then one by one the boys walked out of the house. Last, Draco stood there and looked at Hermione one last time. He captured her scent and taking a mental picture of her. Everything about her, her hazel nut eyes, dark honey hair with beautiful curls. Her face, a face, which a blind man could tell, was gorgeous. Then at the last moment he kissed his hand and blew her the kiss. Turning away he walked out the door knowing he could have just seen her for the last time.

Draco

We all apparated a mile away from Hogwarts and then went on foot the rest of the way. My heart was pounding fast and hard, I couldn't tell if I was about to pass out or kill the first thing to jump out at me.

I soon saw the grand shape of Hogwarts, dusk had hit. When the sun went down darkness began to rule.

I withdrew a deep breath and realized that we had come to the final battle. There they were, about twenty Death Eaters and Voldemort. Everyone else of his had been killed; one could only pray that this battle would be short and painless.

I withdrew my wand and a final deep breath, then about thirty Auras came from behind us and Dumbledore gave the signal. And we all began to run, and soon I found myself shooting off the "AVEDA KEDAVRA" curse at all the Death Eaters.

Then I found myself facing my father, he had anger in his eyes but as soon as he saw me he lowered his wand.

"Draco, come with me and fight with me… with you, we could win!" He pleaded for me.

"No father, I'm sorry, but I will not fight with you!" I told him strongly, "Please, join me and the Auras. We'll fight off Voldemort and then you could be at my wedding!"

"You're still going to marry her?" He said, somewhat shocked.

"Yes, father, I'm in love with her."

His face lit up and he muttered softly, "Everything is as planned then… even if the Dark Lord fall tonight then…"

My father stopped and looked up at me, "My son, if your not with me… then your against me. AVEDA KE…"

"AVEDA KEDAVRA!" I yelled before he could finish, my spell that I conjured hit my father and he fell to the ground… dead.

I ran on and soon found everyone dead except Voldemort, Harry, Fred and George, and Ron. I found Mr. Weasley dead. Tears came to me but I swept them away quickly and ran over to the other fours wake.

"He's mine," Harry said to us all and we all backed down. This was Harry's turn.

Voldemort had his back turned and was fighting Dumbledore with all his might. Harry still didn't do anything though. Then a green light shot from Voldemort's and Dumbledore fell down dead.

He then turned to Harry and found a flash of green light. He saw Harry's eyes and the last thing he saw was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead before he fell to the ground defeated. Yet, he was still breathing. Harry then walked over to Voldemort's wand and broke it in half. Soon after that Voldemort stopped breathing and was actually and really… dead.

We didn't know what to do, scream and celebrate, or cry and weep for the ones we love and lost.

Harry turned to us and I gave him a small smile. He returned the smile, knowing he had for filled his duty… he had killed Voldemort. A few Auras that were still alive came running up with smiles.

"Potter," Moody smiled, "You did it…"

…

Ok, guys I know that this was another blah one but don't worry. My mind works great right now. I have so many ideas. Now, the next chapter will be even better because this series is not over yet. Oh, just asking… there is a great idea for a sequel if you guys want. Please let me know if I should end it with in the next few chapter or keep going with Part Two? Or start and entirely new story, review and please let me know, I would appreciate your help!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	12. The Marriage

Fairy of Obsession: Oh first off just let me tell you I'm not mad at all! I really enjoy someone who has the guts to say what they really feel. Ok, to start answering questions. Yes, you are right about my grammar. I don't read through my story millions of times because I have other things to do as well. I have tried though to make it better so please bare with me on that. Yes, I have read the sixth book… in fact, I've read all of them! I enjoy them quite a bit and re-read them often. Of course I ignored that fact that Dumbledore's dead but he doesn't die until the end of the sixth book which is where he dies in my story so it kind of fits together. Yes, Hermione and Draco are out of character. I planned it that way, isn't fan fiction where you take someone's great work and make it how you would like it? I'm sorry it that sounds mean but I'm not trying to be. I did do that one on purpose and I'm sorry if you don't like it. With the longer chapters and more detail I can certainly work on. I did like how the movie portrayed the Dark Mark so I followed that way instead. Thank you for your review and I do hope you read my story and give me some more constructive criticism. I'm not mad and actually are happy you wrote me!

Demon Daughter: I think I'm going to go with Part two… thanks for your review and thoughts of what I should do! Yes, there will be a marriage!

Yuffie Paine: Well, I'm glad Draco didn't die as well! If he did then this would really be a pointless story! J/K! Here is the update and thanks for the compliment!

scooby-doomeatsharrypotter: Interesting thoughts on the whole Harry Potter joining the Death Eaters! –lol-. I know that I didn't make them put much of a fight up but I wanted and needed them to stay. Yes, they did miss out on some action but in part two much more action will come for the girls. Thanks for reviewing!

Debarie: Yes, I agree it might have seemed rushed… please forgive me! I will try to not make it seemed so rushed next time. I'm still happy you enjoyed it! Oh, by the way, I'm glad you caught interest in what Lucius said because it will have a lot to do with in part two.

Mak: Thank you for reviewing and yes, I will definitely try to make my chapters a little longer… please enjoy!

Pegasus babi: I'm glad you still enjoyed the story and I think I'm going to continue it and start a new one… not 100 percent yet though. Thank you for reviewing!

luv sean faris: Hey! Thanks for reviewing (as always!) I made you cry? I'm sorry! Well, kind of, because when someone weeps over what you wrote it really does make them want to cry so… you had me in tears too! Well, I think I'm going to continue with part two and I'm glad I made Draco kill off his father as well. Oh, on a more personal note… your welcome! You know, you said thank you for reviewing chp. 20 of your story first so I say your welcome! Get the other chapter out soon and do a sequel hon!

Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed! At such a quick pace as well, so, I've decided to post chapter 12! Please enjoy and review! Oh, and just so you all know… this one will feel a bit rushed at first. This is my final chapter of part one so the things that are going to happen must happen… just relax and enjoy.

…

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Gradually everything started to go back to normal. Harry was now the most famous thing in the Wizarding world. Yet, everyone knew who was in the war… who died… who lived… but as the survivors say that were in the war you would have never of guessed what it was like.

Hermione and Draco both found love with in each other even more so now that they weren't being pushed together but wanted to be together.

Then there was the first funeral. Albus Dumbledore's funeral. Everyone wore black and wept seeing how he died for bravery and for a good cause… he still didn't deserve his death.

Then a few days later another funeral, Author Weasley, and no one took this one well either. Still he died for what he believed was right and in doing so he save lives. Once again though, he didn't deserve his death.

Soon enough a year passed, the mourning of the deaths gradually stopped, and the students going through their final seventh year and all graduating together with smiles. Voldemort was now officially the furthest thing from everyone's mind.

All that was being thought of now was a wedding.

Hermione wore Draco's ring that he gave her on her ring finger on her left hand. She admired it whenever she got the chance to.

The wedding was tomorrow evening so everyone was preparing for the long but wonderful day that would come tomorrow.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling well rested and ready to start the day. Remembering that today was the day she said 'I do' to Draco and become a Malfoy herself. She was terribly nervous about it but excited at the same time. She went downstairs and saw Mrs. Weasley preparing shockingly lunch.

"Mrs. Weasley, why lunch in the morning?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

Ginny laughed slightly and looked over at Hermione, "Hermione, its noon."

Hermione's eyes grew larger and she suddenly laughed a bit. "My goodness dear, you must have been tired. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"Yes, very well, thank you."

"Are you excited about today? We have to start getting ready after you eat… don't eat too much you still have to fit into that gown of yours in three hours."

Mrs. Weasley put a plate in front of Hermione and one in front of Ginny. She then went and got her own plate and sat with the girls eating.

Hermione placed a hand on her stomach, feeling herself breathing in and out. She slightly smiled and then began to eat.

Outside in the backyard of the burrow was a tent pitched up. Inside was an overly large room with a kitchen and three bedrooms.

Draco sat on the couch just staring up at the ceiling thinking of only Hermione.

"Stop day dreaming already, you'll see her in like three hours or so." Ron broke into his thoughts. He sat up and gave Harry and Ron who were now across on the other couch a small smile.

Ron, Harry, and Draco had all become decently best friends. After a year of no reason of hating anymore they gradually grew onto each other.

"No, not day dreaming. I was just, dazing." Draco said, lying.

The boys just looked at each other and soon the tent was filled with laughter and chatter. Soon though they all stopped and began to suit up for the wedding.

Then Draco, Harry, and Ron all apparated to the huge and most amazing church. They were standing waiting for the bride. The guests were already seated and the minister of magic stood at the end to the right of Draco.

Draco had Harry as his best man and Ron as his second best man. They all looked very nice, all in their black dress robes.

Then soft music came on and the double oak wood doors opened at the other end of the church. After that Ginny was the first to walk through the doors and down the isle. She wore a light pink dress and looked over at the boys with a smile. They could only then return what she gave them.

Then the music picked up a bit as Sirius came through the door with the lovely Hermione attached to his arm. That's when everyone stood up and looked over at the bride. She wore a long beautiful white gown dress that was made of white satin but how white lace through the corset part and her gloves were made of lace as well. Her hair was done up in a most gorgeous bun and a few strands of her hair fell on each side of her temples. The long white vale that covered her face was made of lace as well.

Oh, look at him… finally… at last. Hermione thought to herself as she saw Draco's beautiful smile a gaze in his eyes. 

_She's so beautiful, like an angel. I'm so in love with this woman, this dove._ Draco thought to himself as she came closer.

Soon they were hand in hand facing the minister of magic.

The ceremony went on as should and soon it came to the part were they read their vows.

Draco and Hermione turned towards each other, and naturally Draco went first.

Draco

"My Hermione, how to even begin." I began, smiling at her, "Hermione, I'm not standing up here today because I have to. The arranged marriage that we once agreed to is no longer existent. Hermione, I'm standing up here today because I want to marry you. I want to be with you! The very thought of living with out you makes me so that I cant breathe. You are my everything, my love, my darling, my dove. Hermione, I'm up here because I'm so deeply in love with you, and always will be. We're in this… together."

I saw tears roll down her cheeks and I pulled up her vale and put it behind her so it would stay there, I then brushed her tears away from her cheek.

Hermione

"My darling Draco," I began and standing up straight I looked into his eyes, "We've been through so much. I remember the first time you ever talk to me with an actual sweet voice. It's then when I realized that… I wanted to be with you forever. The very moment I looked into your eyes and then felt your lips touch mine is when I knew you were the one. It started out being arranged but now I would marry you with out the arranged. Draco Malfoy, you are my only love. We are in this together… through thick and thin. Draco, I stand here today knowing you're the only one for me. The only one that I will ever be in love with or want to hold me close. I love you Draco."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Tears were in Draco's eyes and one single tear rolled down his cheek before he leaned in and our lips connected.

This was it, this was love, I found myself happy and I know he was too!

That night at the reception we all partied like there was no tomorrow. Draco and I danced close and slow many times. So often he would lean in and whisper, "My darling wife, I love you and I always will."

Soon we all sat down a half but long round table. Draco and I were in the middle and I stood up and wanted to make a toast.

I held up my water glass, "To my husband and all that we have been through and are going to go through. Our life together will be filled with nothing by happiness and joy, I love you!"

Everyone then drank to my toast and Draco gave me a kiss when I sat back down.

"You know," Ron said, and the table went quiet looking at him, "toasts are supposed to be made with wine."

My heart sank a bit, "Well," is all I managed to say.

"You act like your pregnant or something." Ron said again with a laugh and everyone began lightly laughing until they saw the expression on my face.

My face went blank and I'm sure it went white as well. Everyone just stared at me, and Draco looked over at me with confusion in his eyes but a small smile on his lips.

I smiled and then nodded my head in agreement to what Ron had said. Draco then stood up and I stood up as well, I thought he wanted to go talk privately. Instead he picked me up and twirled me around. "I'm going to be a father!"

Everyone then began cheering and being excited. So many people had such shocked looked on their faces, including Draco's but I was happy and so was he. That's all that mattered, was our happiness.

I was pregnant with our only month year old child. I felt happy, and very excited.

"I love you," Was the last thing I heard Draco whisper in my ear before we fell fast asleep in each others arms that night. Me, barely able to whisper back, "I love you too."

…

Ok, I know; I had to get her pregnant for part two to work so don't freak out. Part two will be on the same thing but it will just say… part two, ok? Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm nervous about what you guys thought because this chapter was really out there.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	13. NOTE FOR READERS:IMPORTANT!

**To my reviewers and readers: THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

Thank you all so much for such wonderful reviews! I have decided to continue my fan fiction and go on to part two. Which I've decided to make it look like a new story, so in a way it's a sequel, its called "Twisted Emotions" and you can find it under the name BlueEyedFairy. I'm sure the first chapter will be out tomorrow. Please read and enjoy, then tell me what you think.

Now, to each individual reviewer:

Chrissy8887779999: I'm so happy that you enjoyed my story! Thanks for the nice review! I only hope you enjoy my sequel as well.

Anna: Wow, how flattering, thanks! I just hope you enjoy my sequel as well as this one! Thank you for reviewing!

BadLilMe: Thank you for the review! I agree, longed out stories are no fun! I hope you enjoy my sequel!

Aznchic2009: The second part should be out tomorrow! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: Wow, I'm so happy that you love it so much and yes, her getting pregnant is a big part of the next story! I really hope you enjoy my sequel and thanks for reviewing!

Kelley: You know, I do agree with you! This is "fan fiction" and I believe that you should take someone's work and carve it into your own. Even though you don't own it or anything it's fun! I agree that I do have some grammar and spelling issues but I'm making sure that I at least read through it once! I'm so glad you enjoy my stories so thanks for reading! It's nice to know your such a dedicated reader and thanks for reviewing!

Flip chick: Thank you for such a kind review! I will keep my story up and I'm so happy that you love my story!

Draco-Luver1: No worries, my sequel is like ten times better than this one with more detail and stuff! I hope you enjoy it as well as you enjoyed "An Arranged Marriage". I will get my first chapter up to "Twisted Emotions" tomorrow! Thank you for reviewing!

Pegasusbabi: I will have my new sequel up tomorrow! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked my story!

Snoopy22: Yeah, I know what you mean about it being weird but it had to be done. The chapter was kind of blah as I said but I'm still glad you like my story and hope you will read my sequel! Thank you for reviewing!

Debarie: You'll see what happens, I think you'll like it! Well, I hope you do! Thank you for reviewing and I really hope you like my sequel!

Blood-In-The-Stars: Thank you! And I am going to do part two! Thank you for reviewing and I do hope you enjoy the sequel!

DemonDaughter: Thank you! Part two will be out tomorrow sometime and I do hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!

Faith Tibbles: Thank you! I'm so happy that you loved it! The sequel will be out tomorrow! Thank you for reviewing!

Cathrun: My sequel will be out tomorrow! I'm so happy you liked my story! Thank you for reviewing!

luv sean faris: Yes, this chapter was very fast! Blobbering is a funny sounding word, -lol-! You should feel special because you've been reading my stories since I first came out so thank you on that one! Yes, she is pregnant and I don't know if I'll have her **or **him have Hermione's hair. That would kind of looked… odd. But anyway, -lol-! I hope you like my sequel it will be out tomorrow! Thank you for reviewing! By the way, get chp. 21 out because I'm dying to read it girly!

Scooby-doomeatsharrypotter: My sequel will be up tomorrow! Thank you for reviewing!


	14. Imaginary Friend

Note: I have worked so hard on this so I really hope you all like it! Please enjoy and review when finished… just to tell me what you thought of it.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)

…

Normal

The night was calm and beautiful; every star in the sky was out. It seemed ever since the war had ended that the wizarding world was at peace.

Hermione had carried her child and after nine months gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Draco and Hermione were thrilled and gave her a strange yet cute name "Draca". Close to her fathers name but not quite.

Hermione and Draco became even closer than they already were. Every day seemed to get better with them, they didn't even fight anymore like they used to when they were teenagers.

As the baby grew she found herself being loved by many people who were always around. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were always at the Malfoy Mansion. She soon came to call them both uncles.

Down in the kitchen is where Hermione was cooking lunch for five including herself. She was still the same Hermione she was when she was younger. The only difference was that as she grew older a more mature look came to her face.

She finished breakfast and placed five different plates full of food on the table. Hermione then walked over to a small button on the wall and pressed it, "Lunch is ready." And with that those words in her voice echoed through the house.

She sat down at the end of the table and waited calmly for everyone else to come in a eat. The garden door opened first and Harry and Ron walked in and sat down. They looked over at Hermione with smiles.

Then the kitchen door opened and in came a older and more handsome looking Draco with little Draca holding onto his hand. They sat at the table as well and they all began to eat.

Draca was now six years old but still inheriting her mothers beauty in facial features and her fathers eyes. She had shoulder straight shoulder length sliver blonde hair that was parted at the middle. Her eyes were like crystal ice and held a certain amount of warmth in them. Her face was beauty that could take away anyone's breath. Even for being her age she still was beautiful.

"Thank you for lunch, mum." Draca told her mother sincerely.

"Your welcome, darling. What were you doing upstairs?" Hermione asked her daughter, giving her a small smile.

"Playing with Tom," Draca answered as she continued to eat.

Hermione looked over at Draco with a short smile and a cocked eyebrow.

"Really? Who is Tom?" Draco asked her daughter with a smile as well.

"The man who comes over to play with me." Draca answered once again with a short giggle.

"I see, and what does this man look like?" Ron said, playing along with her.

"Umm, I don't know." She said as she caught eye contact with Ron. Her cheeks then turned a deep red and she looked away from him.

Everyone looked around at everyone with smiles. What an imagination a child can have.

After lunch Harry and Ron went home and soon came dinner and last there was bed time. Draco and Hermione walked upstairs and into our daughters room where they found her sitting on the ground looking up at the rocking chair that was in there. The rocking chair was slowly moving back and forth but then suddenly stopped.

With out her parents making a noise Draca still turned around and saw them standing there. Hermione smiled and Draco just looked over at his daughter with a warm face.

"Time for bed, my darling." Hermione told her daughter sweetly.

"Alright mum," Draca said sweetly, got up and went straight over to her bed.

She crawled in and Hermione and Draco leaned down and tucked her in. Hermione placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek, "I love you,"

"I love you too, mummy" She answered with a small smile.

Draco then kissed Draca's forehead, "I love you,"

"I love you too, daddy, goodnight!" Draca smiled widely.

"Goodnight," Draco and Hermione said in unison near the door now. Hermione walked out of her daughter's room and Draco turned off the light and then followed her.

Draca looked over at the rocking chair, which now slowly began to rock once again, "Goodnight Tom."

Before Draca fell asleep she felt a warm peck on her cheek and then nothing more.

Draco and Hermione had gone to their bedroom for the night. They were both tired and worn out. Draco placed his wand down on the table side and then stood near the bed.

"Are you the least bit concerned?" Hermione asked Draco, and then brushing her teeth in the bathroom as Draco undressed only to his boxers.

"About what?" He asked as he climbed into his side of the bed in a sitting position.

Hermione came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and took off her clothes. She soon found a black nightgown and slipped it on. She then got in bed and turned to Draco.

"About this 'Tom' man that Draca is talking about." Hermione explained her concern a little better.

"No, why would I be?" He asked feeling slightly confused.

"She's six years old and in one month she'll be seven. Don't you think she is a bit old for imaginary friends?" She told Draco, her eyes fixed in his.

"No," He began, "It's healthy for a child her age to go through this. Hermione," He continued softly with made Hermione feel comforted, "our daughter is just going through a phase. It happened to all of us."

Hermione looked at him with a small smirk, "I never did."

She then laughed a bit as he rolled his eye and then gave her a smirk. He pushed her lightly down to where she was now in a laying position and he lay down next to her. Holding her close to him. He placed his lips on hers and she began to kiss him back.

"Hold on," Draco said and he got up and turned off the light.

Things went on smoothly from then on. Draco and Hermione still in love after six years of marriage and now their little girl had an imaginary friend… Tom.

…

Ok, this is just the very beginning of many chapters to this story. I'm moving a bit slower in this series because… well trust me, you'll like the story a lot better that way. Slower but longer chapters! I will skip through years as needed… I'm not going to go that slow, but as soon as it comes to a certain part in the story time will go as needed. I really hope that you all like this first chapter to my sequel! Please review!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	15. Two New Professors

To my reviewers, here is where I will answer all of those questions you had:

DemonDaughter: Well, this is the very beginning of the sequel! Yet, I cant make it a new story yet… sorry. But I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Debarie: I'm happy that you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing.

MysteriousGril22: Thank you! It's nice to see your review!

Ruby Fire Dragon: This is my sequel… -lol-. I cant put it to a new story yet so I am putting it in this one. Thanks for reviewing!

Cathrun: -lol- I really can't answer your question, you'll see! Thanks for reviewing!

Aurum Potestas Est: -lol-! Nice guesses for my story! You'll see, don't worry! Thank you for reviewing!

Jessnlozza: Thank you, and I will write more! Thanks for reviewing!

Pegasusbabi: Thanks for reviewing and it kind of sounds like your interested so that's always good!

Aznchic2009: Here's the update and thank you for reviewing!

Airlady: It's ok that you haven't reviewed before, but I'm glad you reviewed now! Thanks!

Luv sean faris: My most dedicated reviewer! You have reviewed like every single one of my chapters from every single one of my old stories! Never stop though because you're great! I'm so happy that you love my story so far! Here is the update and everything so enjoy! And you know I luv ya for reviewing so much so make sure to never stop!

Scooby-doomeatsharrypotter: Thank you!

BubbLy01: Ok, I won't tell you! –lol-! Thanks for reviewing!

Blood-In-The-Stars: Here's the update and thank you for reviewing!

Opalfire: Maybe, but your talking about a six-year-old… don't worry, its gets a lot better! Thanks for reviewing!

The dragon's lady: I'm not saying! Cough! Well, thanks for reviewing!

Ilovebuffythevampireslayerandharrypotter: LOL! Yes, I knew someone would bring up her name! That's ok, but look at Draco's name… Draco… I just… I don't know. It's a name,

-lol-! Thanks for reviewing and thanks for such great compliments!

Queenofthelameos: Thanks you! And yes, I think that it's adorable! Thanks for reviewing!

Volleyball Queen: Umm, I can't tell you! But thanks for reviewing!

Iluvharrypotterbks: Thanks for the compliments on my story! Sorry that it's creeping you out! Thanks for reviewing!

flip chick: -lol-! It wasn't to freak you out! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

not-the-brightest-crayon-in-the-box: Wow, first can I just say that I love your screen name, its so interesting! Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the compliments!

On with the story!

…

Imaginary friends come and then go… once they go you most likely never find them again. Only because you've matured to a certain point and met friends that you don't need your imaginary one anymore.

Draca was now eleven years old and ready to begin school at Hogwarts. Her imaginary friend Tom stopped coming around her ever since she was eight; she had a little over a year with him… or herself.

She came downstairs to the living room, where she was packed and ready to go.

"Mum, dad, I can't wait to get there! School will be so fun and I'll write every week!" Draca said excitedly, then she noticed extra luggage.

"Dear, you won't have to write every week. You can come see us whenever you'd like." Draco explained, "We're two new Professors at your school so we'll be teaching you as well."

Draca cocked an eyebrow at her parents and then laughed slightly, "Your joshing me, right?"

"No," Hermione said, with out a smile but a very serious look on her face. "And you don't start classes for another two days, we're leaving today because we have to get there early."

"You can't work at my school… what will people say?" Draca protested the thought of calling her parents 'professor'.

"When have you ever cared what people thought? Now, lets go." Her father explained and not another argument came from Draca. She realized that if she did argue then it would be worst for her in the end… she never won the arguments.

Draco

Hermione and I apparated with our daughter to where the train usually stops to drop the students off, I looked over and saw the grand castle. I heard Draca gasp lightly as she over looked the overly large place she could now call her second home.

Then we all walked up to it and when we reached the Hogwarts ground I stopped in my tracks. Looking around and remembering… remembering things I did not want to remember…

"_You're still going to marry her?" He said, somewhat shocked._

"_Yes, father, I'm in love with her."_

_His face lit up and he muttered softly, "Everything is as planned then… even if the Dark Lord fall tonight then…"_

_My father stopped and looked up at me, "My son, if your not with me… then your against me. AVEDA KE…"_

"AVEDA KEDAVRA!" I yelled before he could finish, my spell that I conjured hit my father and he fell to the ground… dead.

I shook away the memory and looked away from the grounds. We walked into Hogwarts and already McGonagall stood there waiting for us. She gave us a warm smile and looked all of us over.

"Professor," I said greeting her, "How are you?"

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy… Mrs. Malfoy, and Ms. Malfoy." She sighed, "I'm so happy you're here. Mr. Malfoy,"

"You can call me Draco, if you wish." I said, cutting her off but still being sincere.

She gave me a warm smile, "Draco, your were sent here just five minutes prior to your arrival. You will be staying in the Head of House Professor for Slytherin room down in the Dungeons. And Mrs. Malfoy, you'll be staying in the Head of House Professor for Gryffindor room up in the Gryffindor tower." She looked at us with smiles then looked down at Draca, "And you my dear will be placed into your house tomorrow, and that's where you'll stay… good day."

Normal

Soon came the next day and time for the students to come to Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco, now Professors, sat up at the head table in the Great Hall. They also sat next to each other. They knew that this wasn't a permanent job, they would only be here this year. McGonagall wanted them to fill in until they found other people take their place. Draco was a very fine and well respected Auror, as Hermione was as well. They were trusted people that would fight for the common good.

As all the children were settled down, the door opened and in walked the first years, led by an elderly Professor that looked familiar to Professor Sprout.

One by one, Professor Sprout called out names one by one and one by one they got sorted.

Last, "Malfoy, Draca"

The Hall went into mutters and chatter. Every now and then you could hear clearly, "Isn't she the daughter of _Draco_?" "Draco fought in that war with Voldemort and were one of few survivors!" "Do you think he knows _the _Harry Potter?"

Draca walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed upon her head and silence fell over the hall. Everyone was wondering where the girl of a huge Auror hero was going to be placed.

"_hmmm," _The sorting hat though, _"SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table went into cheers of happiness and respect. She got down from her stool and looked over at her parents. Draco gave her a small smile and nodded his head; Hermione smiled for her daughters sake and then looked at Draco with a worried expression.

Draca went and joined her classmates, soon the hall went silent once again and everyone's eyes were on Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome back students!" She said, happily, "A few announcements before we start our grand feast. We have two new Professors in this school, and two new Head of House." She looked over at Draco and Hermione, "Professor Malfoy, who will be teaching Transfiguration and will be Head of Gryffindor House!"

Hermione stood up and everyone began clapping, especially the Gryffindor table. They were all cheering, "We have a Malfoy!"

Soon the hall went silent again, "And Professor Malfoy," this time Draco stood up and all eyes were on him, "who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Head of Slytherin House!"

Automatically the Slytherin table stood in roars of applause, cheering for they're new Professor.

The next few months went rather smoothly. Draca was getting all Outstandings in her classes and the two new Professors were enjoying their job immensely.

The night of Halloween finally came and so did something else.

The night of Halloween Draco and Hermione were walking down one of the corridors. It seemed everything was going perfect. Then they heard something most disturbing.

"I haven't seen from you in years, why have you come back to me?" They heard their daughter ask someone.

Silence came… no answer.

"I understand, you'll stay with me now though, wont you?" She asked, pleasantly.

Once again… no answer.

"Alright, nice seeing you again grandpa Tom." Draca lastly said, and Hermione's heart fell at once.

Hermione was about to walk down more and talk to her but Draco covered her mouth and ducked her and himself into a broom closet. Shutting the door quietly he finally let her mouth go.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered, "That is our daughter, we need to go talk to her about this!"

"Tom, this Tom, her imaginary Tom? Is that who she was talking to?" Draco asked, his eyes bulging from his sockets.

Hermione stood there, and then looked up at Draco, "Not just Tom this time Draco, Grandpa Tom."

"And what in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Is she that thick? Can she not make friends that she has to resort to talking to air?" Draco spat out.

Hermione sighed, looking down, "Maybe…" she took a long breath, "Maybe she's not imagining him, Draco."

Draco looked at Hermione with a curious look… "Go on,"

…

Ok, now this chapter was just another connecting chapter. Please don't be mad! Ok, Please review and I do hope you enjoyed it!

OK EVERYONE: I need all of your advice on this because you're the ones who have to read it! I'm thinking since I **cant **put on another story at least for another week or so that I would copy and paste An Arranged Marriage to my computer and then just put in this story instead and change the title and summary ect… OR, should I leave it the way it is, update it on this story like it's still An Arranged Marriage and fix it later when I can make a new story. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! I would really appreciate it bunches, thank you!


	16. Double Double, Toil n' Trouble

To all of those who reviewed me, thank you! I really don't have the proper amount of time to write you each but I will write you a private message later if you have an account. To those who don't I'm sorry that I didn't answer your review and will my next chapter! The reason this chapter is so late is because I experienced writer's block but now I'm ok because of my good and dedicated reader Debarie!

Debarie: I could have never thought of this on my own! Thank you so much!

…

For the next five years, Draca completely denied the fact of seeing Tom. She actually admitted to him being just an "imaginary friend".

Her parents were relieved at this news, they would have plainly died if it had been who they thought. In the broom closet, Draco had expressed that he thought Voldemort had returned and he was using Draca as bait.

So she grew, and was now a very good looking sixteen-year-old in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Still the same silver white hair but now it was a little past her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes filled with cold and hopeless dreams. Her face itself was beauty that words could not describe. Many boys admired her, but she didn't care for any.

Her parents were still working at Hogwarts, they decided since things settled down that Hogwarts would be a good place for them. They could be near there one and only and still have each other and their memories near.

Fall went and winter came, soon the Hogwarts castle was filled with large trees decorated with lights and bulbs. The corridors were filled with holly and reefs hung from each doorway.

Draca loved the sight of everything; this had really become her home over the past six years. Down in the dungeons the Slytherin common room was filled with chatter. It was the first day of Christmas Break and mostly everyone was going home for the holidays.

She sat there, of course by herself. She possessed only admires from afar that would stare at her endlessly. She had become a mysterious character, one that could show no emotion but held many inside.

"Draca," A boy's voice said, she looked over at the voice and cocked a single eyebrow, "Are you going home for ze holidays, maybe ve could ride in ze same compartment?"

Draca had known this boy since first year; it was of course the only boy she would ever talk to. One that didn't care for her looks, even though she was very gorgeous. He held her close by her thoughts and that she only shared some with him.

"No, Krum, now take that Bulgarian accent and tell your father I say hello. If I were going home you know I would sit in the same compartment as you. We do every year, going and coming from Hogwarts, so why must you ask?"

His father had sent him to go to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, he said that he would do much better in a school like this with a good headmaster. I suppose he learned something great when he came here for the Triwizards Tournament.

"I don't know," Krum said, looking at her sweetly, "Maybe I just vant to make sure you hadn't replaced me."

Draca then sweetly gave Krum a huge and said, "I could never, now go, and I'll see you when you get back."

Soon the common room held no noise, because everyone had left except her. She sat there on the black leather couch, looking into the flames of the fire in the fireplace. She sighed and the closed her eyes tightly.

"Stressful day, love?" A very familiar voice rang through her ears.

She bolted open her eyes and saw standing before her a ghost figure. He looked only eighteen and had the looks of a mysterious god.

"Tom," She said breathlessly looking upon him, she got up and greatly wanted to touch him, but knew she couldn't… she would go straight through him.

"Yes, indeed, I am here. I haven't spoken to you in a while. What has it been, a week?" He said, smiling a broad but dangerous smile.

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"That boy, Viktor Krum the Second, he likes you… do you return his love?" Tom asked her, she sat down and thought about the question.

"No," She finally said, and looked up to find him looking very pleased, "I don't think so anyway."

"Ah, my dear child, don't be afraid of what could be… now, listen closely, I have an assignment for you." He told her, looking powerful and angry but still had a soft tone to him.

Draca sat there, ready for her instructions, ready to do what he wanted, "Yes, Tom."

"You have a potion to make, my dear. One that you will give to someone you dislike and could live with out in this world. Get some parchment and a pen… your ingredients are these."

Draca quickly found a piece of parchment and pen and ink. She then was ready. "Blood of a close friend, blood of an enemy, hair of a werewolf, fingernail of thou mother, tooth chip of thou father, tear drop of your lover, and last and most important… flesh from oneself."

Draca looked over the ingredients and quickly asked, "And who would want to drink this?"

"My darling, you don't drink it, you smell it, inhale it… the smell itself will be cross so when you put it together you must have that one person chained with you."

"Yes, my lord Tom."

Draca's eyes sparkled with darkness and that reminded Tom of someone he used to know… himself.

…

Ok, I hope that you liked it and I'm sorry that it was just Draca in this chapter but my next one will be out by tomorrow night with so much more in it! I really hope that you liked it and please review to tell me what you thought.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	17. Emerald Eyes

Draca began on her assignment right away, she thought it would be best to go one ingredient at a time. She looked down at the piece of parchment in her hands it read:

_Blood of a close friend._

_Blood of an enemy._

Her eyes shifted smoothly yet very mysteriously, she found herself walking through the corridors. Finally she bumped into someone or something and it knocked her balance off and she fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A males voice said right away, Draca looked up to find a tall, dark, and handsome man standing above her. He held out his hand and Draca took it, and she stood once more.

He had black shoulder length hair but it fell in layers, his emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and his most perfect smile matched his most perfect face. Draca couldn't take her eyes off him, and in fact she couldn't move. She had never seen him before and couldn't understand why.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned it seemed. Good thing that they were the only two in that corridor, or else Draca would have never spoken to him. She couldn't lose what mystery she had, and she was selfish like that.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry I ran into you." She spoke, her voice fluttering into the air and making the wavelengths intertwine with his.

He shut his eyes gently, taking in her beautiful voice… "Such a voice, and there is no need for apologies."

"Who are you?" She asked, wanting to know whom this man was… this gorgeous creature of a man.

"I'm Sango," He replied, yet she looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Sane-go… Sango."

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked, memorized by everything about him.

"No, I'm not. I'm a new Professor here actually… teaching Potions." He said, and she was taken aback. She had actually thought he was only eighteen, maybe nineteen.

_Wow, he looks so young. _She thought to herself.

"Thank you, there is reason for that. Now, will you excuse me, I must go and talk with some Professors of this grand castle, kitten." He said, and with out another word left quickly and silently.

Draca was shocked, she couldn't focus on her task now… she was… swept off her feet.

Yet down in the dungeons Draco and Hermione sat in his office looking over school assignments.

"Draco, we should really be at home now… you know… on vacation." Hermione said, wanting to be at her home, laying on her couch, doing nothing.

"Yes, I know dear, but there is a new Professor and I have to couch him before the kids come back from vacation. You know how it is, I'm sorry." Draco said, feeling bad about what was going on.

"Darling," Hermione said, hopping on the desk and sat in front of her standing husband. "I miss _us _time… family time… you, Draca, and I… when there was only vacation, relaxation, and our family."

Draco didn't reply instead made lip connection with his needy wife. Hermione began to kiss him in return and soon the kiss became passionate. He lay Hermione on the desk and laid himself on top of her, not breaking their lips apart.

Knock knock 

Draco looked up and saw the new Professor; he got off his wife immediately and stood facing him. He reached out his hand and the new Professor took it and shook it. Hermione fixed her hair and a deep crimson color appeared on her cheeks.

"Excuse me," She said, and she hurried out of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." The new Professor apologized.

"Oh, no, its fine, that was my wife… Hermione." Draco told him kindly, "Please have a seat."

And the new Professor sat down, Draco sat down as well and soon realized how young this man looked.

"Do I have something on my face?" The male asked and Draco was broke out of his daze.

"No, sorry, you just seem very…"

"Young,"

"Yes," Draco said sincerely, "but you are the new Potions Master?"

"Yes,"

"Good, my name is Draco… umm, kids know me as Professor Malfoy." Draco explained to him.

"I'm Sango Devicon," Sango explained to Draco, "The kinds can call me Professor Devicon."

"Dad," A voice came calling Draco.

Draca entered the room and saw that the man she met earlier was with her father, she blushed lightly.

"Yes, daughter?" Draco asked her with a very up tight look on his face. As if to say he was busy and she should leave. She hated it when he did that to her… _always pushing me away, just like Tom said. _She thought to herself.

Sango turned around and looked in her eyes… as if he knew what she had said inside of her. His emerald green eyes gleamed with kindness and understanding. Once again she was caught in his eyes… in those beautiful rich green eyes.

…

That's where I'm leaving in because I have to go to bed now, sorry! I will try my hardest to update tomorrow!

To my reviewers, I will thank you all individually next time… I PROMISE! But thank you all who did review! This story is getting off a little but I hope that you still like it! Review and please tell me what you think!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	18. Kitten

To all my reviewers: this really isn't a Hermione/Draco anymore… well, it isn't only just about them… I still hope you like it though.

Ilovebuffythevampireslayerandharrypotter: Thanks for reviewing and here is your quick up date! I'm so glad that you liked it!

Opalfire: … My lips are sealed… Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it so far!

Hanna: I agree, it is very creepy… I intended to be that way. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Bela: Thank you so much! I'm so pleased that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Volleyball Queen: Thank you so much! Oh, and thanks for reviewing too!

Cal8907: Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me!

Aussie gurl rox: No, it's not an anagram… but that's a cool idea! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and maybe she is falling in love and maybe she isn't. I've come to realize that this isn't just a Draco/Hermione anymore… -lol-.

BubbLy01: Thanks for reviewing! I really am trying so hard on this story or sequel… whatever. –lol-. I can't tell you what the potion is for but you'll find out in later chapters!

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: -lol-! You're so funny! Maybe and maybe not… you'll see! Thanks for reviewing!

Debarie: Yes, Sango will be in other chapters! I'm so happy that you liked this chapter, I was afraid people wouldn't. It's getting very angsty… I think. Thanks for reviewing!

luv sean faris: I cant tell you what's going to happen but I'm glad that your curious! Thanks for reviewing! You should write another fan fiction… it would be awesome!

…

Draca stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. Her thoughts that she wanted to tell her father were gone and her mind had literally become blank.

Sango then just smiled a calm and sweet smile. There were no words, but it was like he could feel her so tense. It was like he understood her and the way she felt was alright… it wasn't wrong to feel alone.

"Daughter, yes?" Draco pulled her out of her trance and she snapped her head to look at him.

"Sorry for intruding father, I didn't mean to… I'll talk to you later." Draca said quickly and then removed herself from her father's office.

As she left Sango looked back at Draco and found his hand on his forehead. _Always interrupting when I have important people to talk to. _Draco thought to himself.

Sango looked down and drew a deep breath, "Nice kid,"

"Ah, yeah, that was my daughter as you might have put together. It was very rude…"

"Wonderful that she wanted to talk to her father," Sango finished his sentence for him, but that wasn't really what Draco wanted to say.

Draco stared for a moment and then withdrew a deep breath, "Yes, shall we get to work."

Sango slightly smiled and answered, "Yes,"

Draca was running down the corridor, _why does he hate me so?_ She was thinking to herself. _Why can't he love me the way he used to, that relationship we used to have. No one cares… only Tom. _

She kept running and soon found herself outside in one of the courtyards. She fell to the ground and cried into her hands. _The way he looked at me…he hates me!_

"My dear child, what's wrong?" She found Tom's voice and looked up at him.

"Oh, Tom…"

She jumped up and gave him a small smile and he returned a very quaint smile.

"Tell your grandfather what's wrong."

"He hates me! He always has! I can't even go talk to him anymore with out him giving me the wrong look! If it wasn't for that wonderful looking man I would have gone and cried right then and there."

"Wonderful looking man?" Tom asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, he's a new Professor here at the school… teaching Potions." Draca said, thinking back on his emerald eyes. Such caring and understanding eyes.

"Draca," Tom slightly raised his voice, "I want you to find out more about this new Professor… talk to him, get to know him… did you umm, catch what eye color he had?"

Something struck in Draca, "Why would _that_ matter?" She looked at him with one cocked eyebrow.

She then felt a very swift and sharp feeling over her cheek which made her head turn to its side. Tom had slapped her and he slapped her hard.

She looked at him again with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but, when I ask you a question it is not like you to ask why… just answer it."

Draca just stood there, anger boiling inside of her… "He had emerald green eyes, really dark and beautiful green."

"Good, now," Tom said, looking at her with a slight feeling of sympathy. "Go and get to know him, and don't tell him about me."

And as soon as he came he was quickly gone, the wind had picked up and he had vanished.

She sat on the stone bench near her and drew in a long breath. He had slapped her, and very hard too. Was she so out of place; was it such a wrong question to ask?

The days went by and she saw the beautiful man every now and then, he always gave her such a smile and then walked away. She found that she didn't have the courage to talk to him, that he was unreachable.

Christmas Eve night came and the huge feast for the students who did stay was finally here. Draca sat there eating dinner with her parents at the Slytherin table. They had joined her for the dinner because she was looking lonely and hey, this was their daughter.

"You haven't said much lately Draca, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, seeming concerned.

"Yes, mum, I'm fine." She looked up at her parents and both were looking at her, "Will you excuse me… I must use the bathroom."

She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, she went up the stairs and turned down a corridor. She soon found a bathroom and walked inside, she felt weak and her hands shook.

"You can't be in _this _bathroom, kitten." She heard such a beautiful voice and turned around to see Sango. His long black hair placed perfectly upon him, his dark emerald green eyes glimmering in the small light of the bathroom, and his body perfectly proportioned.

She couldn't speak, once again, but this time it wasn't because of his beauty. It was something else, something in the pit of her stomach. She then collapsed to the floor not able to use her legs. Sango soon was at her side and picked her up bridal style immediately.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, looking down at her.

She looked up at him, "Yeah, just lost my balance for a moment. Sorry to be such a burden."

"No apologies, remember?" He said, and they both laughed quietly. He put her down on her feet but she stumbled and grabbed onto him, and he just pulled her to him and held her up and close.

"Please forgive me, I don't know what's the matter." Draca pleaded.

_I must look like such an idiot… he'll end up hating me too… just like my father. _She thought to herself and her eyes instantly became watery.

"Hate is such a strong word, are you sure that's the word you want to use?" Sango asked her, and she looked up at him.

Her insides jumbled together and she made herself sit down on the bathroom floor.

"How do you do that?" She asked him, wanting and craving to know.

"Do what?" He asked a small smile played on his face.

He sat on the bathroom floor across from her.

"Know what I think," She explained.

He just looked at her, and found himself wanting to know more about her.

"What's your name kitten?" He asked her, ignoring her question.

She looked up and they caught eye contact, "Draca, my name is Draca Malfoy."

"Draca, what a beautiful name." He complimented her, and never broke eye contact.

"Thank you," She said, and then she looked away. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from far away, a place where you would never get a chance like this. A chance to teach, I am as young as I look… seventeen."

"Your _only _seventeen, I would think you were eighteen… nineteen."

All he gave her was a smile, "Yes, well, where I come from I look very mature for my age as you say."

They found themselves talking and chatting for at least hours. Soon the bells in the tower made that beautiful gong sound.

Sango closed his eyes, "Midnight,"

"Merry Christmas, Sango." Draca told him kindly, he opened his eyes to find hers already looking in his.

"Merry Christmas, kitten." He said sweetly and gave her the most beautiful and ravishing smile she had ever seen.

After Christmas Vacation was over everything went back to how it was before. The only difference was that they new Professor roamed the halls.

Draca woke up on the first Monday they had to return to classes, she got dressed into a black skirt, white blouse, and her black knee high boots. She then put on her Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin patch on her left upper side. She wore her hair up in a bun today with one or two strands falling from it.

She walked up to the Slytherin common room, she knew she had missed breakfast but she didn't care.

She then spotted Viktor and ran up to him, giving him a nice and warm hug. He hugged her back and then realized she didn't let go of him.

"Are you alright Draca?" He asked, and she let go of him and gave him a beautiful and priceless smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's go to class… we have Potions don't we?"

Before he could answer she pulled him and walked out of the common room and to the Potions classroom. She entered the room and found Sango standing at his desk. The board had Professor Devicon written in chalk.

Sango spotted her and a smile automatically came to him, she walked up to him with Viktor behind her.

"Sango,"

"_Profess Devicon, _Ms. Malfoy." Sango corrected her in a teacher sounding voice, he sounded stern and tough.

"Come on Draca, let's get seats." Viktor said, pulling her away from him.

_Did I say something wrong? Is he mad? _She thought to herself, _Maybe he's getting bored with me… just like my parents are already with me._

Sango caught eye contact with her and said alone, "Stay after the bell rings, Ms. Malfoy."

The class went on and he seemed like a usual teacher. Of course all of the girls were gawking at his good looks and weren't even paying attention to what he was saying.

An hour and a half later the bell rang and Draca stayed in her seat as everyone else left the class. Sango walked up to her and sat on the table in front of her.

"No, I'm not mad at you… it's just when I'm in class and teaching you, you need to be my student not my kitten that you usually are." He explained with that usual smile.

"Oh," Draca said her smile came back to her and a sigh of relief entered her body. "I'm sorry, it's just that I really hated the thought of you being mad at me… I've grown to like you."

Draca got up and he hopped off the desk and faced her. They were inches apart, "I've grown fond of you as well, kitten."

"Why do you call me that?" She asked, finding her laugh.

"Because your beauty is essential… it comes naturally to you, you don't need make up like other girls. Just like a perfect kitten." His voice was smooth and full of kindness.

She looked up at him with a blush and put on hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him to where their bodies touched. Their lips were close to each others and almost connected. Yet, the classroom door swung open and a gust of wind came rushing in.

Both of them jolted their heads toward the door and stood apart from each other, but the strange this one is that no one was there. The door closed again and Draca simply thought to herself… _Tom?_

…

Ok, I really hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that this is long enough for you all! I couldn't stop writing this chapter, I find it brilliant _and _my favorite chapter so far! And I never like my chapters! Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	19. Unexpected

Their lips were close to each others and almost connected. Yet, the classroom door swung open and a gust of wind came rushing in.

Both of them jolted their heads toward the door and stood apart from each other, but the strange this one is that no one was there. The door closed again and Draca simply thought to herself… _Tom?_

"Tom?" Sango asked her, she backed away from him and feared for herself then.

"What are you saying about?" She asked him trying to play it off as he was crazy.

"You thought the name 'Tom', am I right?" He said, tilting his head a bit and looking at her with no sign of confusion yet understanding.

"H-how," Draca couldn't concentrate, she had asked him before how he could read her mind yet he never answered, "How do you _do _that?"

One of those smiles came to his face, a smile that meant no worries or cares. "Kitten…"

"No, not kitten right now, I want to know how you can r-read my thoughts!" She interrupted him with fear in her voice.

"Please don't fear me," He told her, his eyes looking sad.

"Your not the one I fear! Now, answer my _bloody question_!" She somewhat screamed.

He sighed deeply as he walked over to his desk and sat on top of it. He placed his face in his hands and tried to figure out how to tell her.

"You wouldn't believe me, nor would you want to ever hang out with me again if I told you." He said, looking up at her with a blank face. Yet his beauty still shined through his saddened eyes.

"Try me," Draca pleaded on, she wanted to know.

"Fine, but if I tell you… you have to tell me who Tom is." He told her and she simply nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, then I'll just say it…"

Draca ran through the corridors looking for him. He wanted to be found; she could feel him near. She finally spotted him in a dark corridor that wasn't used often.

She stopped in front of him trying to catch her breath.

"Will you please explain yourself, what was going on down there with you and that new Professor?" Tom asked her looking furious.

"Chatting up a little, that's all. You told me to find out stuff about him so I'm hanging out with him." She answered, trying to sound casual.

"Yes," Tom began, "find stuff about him not go join hips with him and memorize his mouth structure!"

"Yes, I know… he's just so different… he's…"

But something caught Tom's eye that she clearly saw he wasn't paying any mind to her now. He hadn't even noticed that she stopped talking.

Draca turned to see what he was staring at and found a beautiful black wolf staring right back at them. A smile came to Draca, she felt safe just then.

"Why is there a wolf in this castle?" Tom asked looking in the wolf's eyes.

"Maybe, and just maybe, he's someone's pet." Draca said with a wider smile coming to her.

"We'll meet up later tonight in the Slytherin common room while no one else is there. I'll be there so you better show up." A gust of wind came through the corridor and Tom had disappeared.

She looked around to see if Tom had really left and then looked over at the wolf who was now looking at her.

"That is Tom." She said to him and then turned around and began to walk away.

Soon after that she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Sango at her wake walking with her.

"We're at an agreement then, you don't tell about me and I don't tell anyone about this. You know, you can come to me whenever you want to talk if you need." He said, he seemed smooth about it but then it seemed that his insides where turning over.

"Yeah," Draca said catching her eyes with his. It seemed that they pulled each other in a trance because soon they both leaned in and made lip connection. The kiss wasn't long but it was very sweet, it was like it meant something. "I'll see you in class tomorrow and then maybe we could hang out afterward."

"Yeah," He said with his eyes filled with happiness now, "I'll see you then, kitten."

He had finally found someone he cared for and that knew his secret. Someone he trusted and someone he could always trust it seemed. They both walked in opposite directions with the same feeling in the pit of their stomach… pure happiness.

…

I have to end it here because I have to get off to bed… school tomorrow, you guys understand right? Well, I hope that you all enjoyed it and I will answer reviews next time when I have more time! Sorry so short compared to my last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	20. Feelings of Guilt

To my Reviewers: I don't have lots and lots of time but I will answer all of the questions that have been asked.

Is Sango in any relations to Harry Potter? No. Sorry to disappoint you guys but Sango is not related to Harry. That is a good idea but I'm sending my story in a different direction. Yes, he may sound similar to Harry (black hair, green eyes) but no.

What is with Sango reading minds and him being a wolf? Ok, he will further explain it all in chapters… Draca does know the whole truth about him and you guys don't… sorry but it's just to keep the suspense up. You'll learn if you read, **coughhintcough**

Thank you all for enjoying my story so much. I know that it's not really a Draco/Hermione anymore but this is technically my part two or sequel. I've decided to just leave it the way it is and just have all my dedicated readers enjoy it. When this story is done though I will be making another one so watch out for it!

Last, sorry I didn't get to individually write you all but I haven't got much time and I would be spending more time on the reviews then the story. So now, enjoy and please review. (I will write over the weekend and will have time to write you each a response! Plus a much longer story!)

…

Draca went down to the Slytherin common room and sat on a couch next to the fireplace. It seemed like everyone in Slytherin House was in the common room at the moment. People chatting about some classes and others about boys. It just went on and on.

Draca found herself staring in the flames of the fire that crackled in the fireplace. She found herself remembering… remembering what Sango had said earlier…

"Fine, but if I tell you… you have to tell me who Tom is." He told her and she simply nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, then I'll just say it… Kitten, I'm a wolf."

"Huh?" Draca thought deeply about his for a moment, "Oh, you're an animagus?"

"Sort of," He replied catching her with a smile, "I umm, was born a wolf and then was taken in by two wizards by the names of Fred and George Weasley. They were trying some things on me to make me talk like them. Obviously their experiment went a bit further then they intended because it turned me human. So, they taught me their language and ever since then its been good I can also change back to wolf form at will."

"Wow, but that doesn't explain you reading minds." Draca said, her eyes sparkling with innocence for the first time in a long time.

Sango smiled, "Well, wolves and any animal for that fact, has the ability to read minds and talk through their minds… it comes naturally to us. You could do it to if you tried hard enough but it would take practice. Maybe I'll teach you one day."

"Yeah, that would be cool…"

"Draca, what is your problem?" Draca snapped open her eyes and saw Viktor standing before her.

"Umm, did I fall asleep?" She asked him and a tint of red came to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how long ago though." He replied she looked around and saw that the common room was deserted except for her and Viktor.

Draca leaned down on her knees and put her head in her hands. "What is so wrong with me?"

"Nothing, why?" Viktor replied.

Draca was feeling guilty, she didn't want to go through with that potion… she didn't want Tom around her anymore. She found someone who could be around her and make her happy. She didn't need Tom, nor want him.

She got up from the couch and looked around, she glanced in the fireplace and saw for a brief moment Tom's head winking at her in the flames.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later" And with that being said she dashed out of the Slytherin common room and up and out of the dungeons. She ran through the halls of the grand castle not wanting to look back or go back. She didn't know where she was going all she knew is that she didn't want to be near Tom… for once in her life.

Soon she was crying a soft and low cry as she ran, and soon she found herself falling to the floor in one of the large corridors and sobbing into her hands.

"My dear, what are you running for?" She heard the voice that she didn't want to hear.

"Leave me alone Tom." Draca answered him not wanting to lift her head up.

"How can I… you're such in a pathetic state right now. If I left you alone then I would simply never know what's bugging you." He said, and it sounded cruel how he said it.

Then she heard another pair of footsteps coming closer, "Kitten, are you alright?"

She felt the wind pick up and soon she knew that Tom was gone. She then felt a warm embrace around her and that picked her up, she took her hands away from her face and looked up into those beautiful green eyes, he was holding her bridal style like he had once before.

She just nodded, not wanting to talk. She took hold of his shirt and gently pulled herself in closer to him… not wanting to be left alone.

…

Yes, I know, you hate me right? Well I have to get ready for school. It was a half-day (we're getting loads of snow!) but now I have to get ready to leave. Please review and such so I can update as quickly as possible when I get home tonight! It's Friday so I'm going to work really hard on getting out a long and wonderful chapter!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	21. In Love

To my reviewers:

Ah, what wonderful and interesting comments you all had. Now, I take the time to answer each review… I only find it polite.

Myrtle Riddle: I'm so pleased that you love my story, it flatters me. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Debarie: One of my most dedicated readers and reviewers. First off, thank you for reviewing as always. Yes, Fred and George are crazy like that. He is one year older than Draca, yet his power is so great that he became a Professor when he was supposed to be in his seventh year. How he got his power is a mystery… now isn't it. ;)…

Opalfire: First thanks for reviewing! No, she doesn't seem too evil… does she?

Pegasusbabi: Thanks for reviewing! No, he is not related to Remus… he is actually a wolf turned human. (A very special wolf turned human though!) For the whole Tom is a ghost… all in good time.

Queenofthelameos: Thanks for reviewing! Falling in love? Umm, maybe… for now they like each other a lot! Don't worry… maybe they do love each other but it has yet to be revealed.

luv sean faris: Ah, my wonderful Mrs. Luv Sean Faris… I must thank you for reviewing and ask how you've been… working on any new stories lately? No, actually, I didn't even think of that… anyway, I know that this last chapter was short and I do apologize for it. Just please enjoy this one.

EmmaClone: Thank you so much for your review… I've noticed that you have never reviewed before so much appreciated! To answer your questions, 1. Will Voldemort come back? Maybe, maybe not, that is something you'll have to find out. Your second question has already been answered on how long it took me… too long?

Volleyball Queen: Thank you for reviewing! Such enthusiasm! Here is the chapter, I really hope you enjoy! Thank you for loving my story so much, I'm so ecstatic that you enjoy it so much!

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: Thank you for your review! I really enjoy hearing what crazy things you'll say next! Maybe she will be the new Dark Lord… maybe not.

Ravenous19: I will put a little Hermione/Draco… but they really aren't big in this story line. This is supposed to be my sequel but I really didn't have any good plans with Draco and Hermione. So, this is the life of their daughter. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, and will understand if you don't want to read anymore! Thank you for reviewing though, it means so much to me! I cant tell you if he will rise again… -lol-. Sorry.

So, here it is… enjoy and please review!

…

He was taking her somewhere, she could feel that he was walking.

_I must weigh a ton to him, _She thought to herself forgetting he could read her.

"No, not at all… you're actually very light." He said with a small laugh behind his voice. He was telling the truth.

She didn't feel like talking, she just wanted to feel his presence, to be near him and hold him. Soon she felt that he had stopped and she heard the sound of a door shut behind them. He placed her down on a couch.

"This is my own personal sleeping area… being a Professor I get one." He told her.

She looked around the room, seeing its quaint beauty. The floor was of dark oak wood yet the walls were of stone. There was a fireplace near where she was sitting, a coffee table in front of her that was made glass. About fifteen feet in front of her was a very large wooden oak bed that had black sheets and pillows. Above it was a picture of a white wolf that had crystal blue eyes. Last he had a closet a few feet away from his bed.

"It's not much, but it's home for now." He explained, and she noticed then how close he was to her.

She slid away from him a bit, not wanting him to be in her bubble. She felt at home with him but then again she felt distant, she realized that she didn't know him really.

"What's wrong?" He asked, smelling her sudden fear.

"Nothing, I'm just still so shook up about earlier." She lied and prayed that he didn't notice.

"Oh, well, alright." He replied, feeling awkward.

Draca hadn't felt this way ever, her heart was pounding fast and she had tingles up and down her spine. She then realized something… she didn't want to push him away, she wanted to pull him closer.

I want to get closer… I think that I love… 

Draca went into his arms and placed her lips against his immediately. Sango was shocked by the kiss but wanted it as well. He shut his eyes like she had hers and deepened the kiss. His hands softly running up and down her back, she placed her arms around him and then back around to his front where she unbuttoned his robe and slid it off him.

His eyes shot open and he pulled away from her, now he knew what she meant when she thought closer. He certainly felt for her as well, even it being so short ago that he met her.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving hers. Her eyes sparkled with love and happiness.

Draca took off her Slytherin robe and placed it on the arm of the couch.

"It might sound crazy… but… I'm positive." She replied and he smiled which made her smile.

They began to kiss once more and gradually the kiss turned into something beautiful and loving.

The next morning they woke up in each others arms covered in a black comforter. They were on his bed and cuddled up in each others arms.

Knock, knock 

Sango's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. "Who is it?"

"It's Draco, we have a situation. I need you to let me in." Draca's father's voice roared through the door. She sat up quickly with fear in her heart and very wide eyes.

They both got up out of the bed and began searching franticly to where each piece of their clothing had gone.

"What kind of situation, give me a minute I just woke up and am not suitable for you to see." Sango yelled back through the door.

Draco sighed, "Umm, well, my daughter didn't show up in the Slytherin House last night. Viktor Krum came down and told me this morning that he was worried. He said that she left in a hurry and seemed upset and then never turned up. I'm worried about her Sango."

Draca finally put her last piece of clothing on and looked at Sango, _what do I do?_ She thought.

"You talk to her a lot, your some kind of an older brother to her aren't you? Has she said anything about being upset." Draco asked him through the door.

"No, not a word Draco." Sango said, and then walked over to his closet and opened it. He took Draca's wrist and pulled her to him and then in the closet. He shut the closet door and then opened his main door.

There stood Draco with a most worried look, "I shouldn't be so hard on her. She is my only daughter."

"Yeah," Sango said, "I know what you mean. I'm sure she's find Draco… let's go look for her shall we?"

"Yeah, let's" but something caught Draco's eye. There lying on his couch was a Slytherin robe. Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you have that?"

Sango looked over at the robe and his heart began to race, "Umm that's a students. I found it in the dungeons and brought it up here for some reason."

Sango realized that he was sounding pathetic. Draco pushed his way into Sango's room; it seemed clean, except for his bed, which was very messy.

"Nice room, Sango." Draco said slyly.

_Kitten, if you can hear me… hide now! _Sango thought very clearly.

"Seems like a very organized place," Draco picked up the Slytherin Robe and walked over to his closet. "You should really hang this until someone claims it… you know, so it won't get ruined?"

Draco opened the closet door and saw … nothing. Just an ordinary closet, he felt foolish then and hung up the robe. Yet sitting in a far corner of the closet was Draca, except he would never see her. Not with Sango's robe that she found… that turned her blissfully invisible.

Draco walked out of the closet and shut it, Draca's heart rate going from high to normal.

They both walked out of the room and Sango shut the door behind them. As they searched for someone who wasn't lost a small smirk came to Sango's face.

Soon they spotted her; she was out in one of the courtyards doing nothing.

"Where have you been, Draca Malfoy?" Draco yelled furiously.

"Around," She replied smoothly as Sango and her father approached. She caught eye contact with Sango and smiled, _I heard you!_

Sango smiled, knowing that she was excited and he was excited for her.

Draco sighed which made Draca smile; "I'll see you later dad. Professor, do you mind if I chat to you about yesterdays homework?"

Sango looked at Draco and nodded, "Of course not, see you Draco."

And Draco walked away, once he was out of sight they began to laugh.

"How great huh?" Sango said excitedly.

"What's great?" She asked him, tilting her head a bit.

"That I made love last night to the woman that I love and pulled off not being killed by your father." Sango replied.

Draca's heart skipped a beat, "I love you too, Sango."

Sango realized that he had spilled his feelings, "Good," he replied smoothly, "Because you have no idea how much I love you… kitten."

…

Ok, that's all for now. My fingers are getting tired and my friend will be over to spend the night in a half-hour. So, I really hope that you enjoyed this I really hope that you do review!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	22. Caught in the Act

To my reviewers: Sadly today I can't reply to you all individually. So, I will answer all the comments that has been repeated somewhat, which is really only one main one:

No, this is really not a Hermione/Draco. I am terribly sorry about this. I understand that some of you are upset by this, but it's my part two of the story, remember? I will put Hermione and Draco back in later chapters, but right now the way I'm going with my story they would be in the way. I WILL PUT THEM BACK IN! Just, not yet. You will see them gradually through chapters but this story is NOT based on them anymore, as you all can tell. This story is about the life of their daughter. Again, I WILL PUT THEM BACK IN! Just, not yet.

For the rest of you and your other comments and compliments, thank you all! I enjoy have you ALL as readers/reviewers so please continue your reading and reviewing!

…

Times came and times went, as life normally does. Draca was free of Tom, for the moment, as she was wrapped up in her new love Sango. She found herself happy, for once in a really long time. She felt more then love but protection, when Sango was around no one could harm her or even touch her.

They had grown closer over the last three months, and no one knew about their love. However, everyone knew that Sango and Draca were best friends and you never found one with out the other.

As always, Draca didn't speak to her parents often. She made up clever excuses to get away from them, such as, "I must do my homework."

In Sango's private room is where Draca was, Sango sitting on his bed and Draca on the couch. He had a small smile on his face and she had her face in her hands.

"I can't do it, Sango." Draca said frustrated.

"Yes, you can, your just not applying yourself fully." Sango replied; she took her hands away from her face and sighed.

Catching his eyes with hers, as always her insides tightened.

"Sango…"

"Kitten…"

Draca caught a small laugh, "Are you mocking me?"

"Never, now, try it again." Sango demanded sweetly.

Draca looked in Sango's eyes and concentrated on his mind, _Can you hear me?_

_Always… _Sango thought, yet, she just sat there.

"I didn't hear it, did I?" She asked, sighing deeply.

He smiled, "I don't know, did you?"

"No," She simply replied with her hands over her face once more.

_Knock, knock_

Sango yelled, "Come in,"

The door opened and Hermione walked in with Draco.

"Sango, sorry to interrupt your extra lessons with Draca but Professor McGonagall sent us a message to give to you." Hermione handed a piece of rolled up parchment to Sango.

Sango unrolled it and read it to himself:

_Sango Devicon,_

_I need you to go on an investigation with Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Some strange and unusual activities have been arousing in downtown London. You will only be gone a week, but the Aurors need your sharp nose. You will be leaving tomorrow morning._

_M. M._

Sango rolled the parchment back up and nodded at Hermione and Draco.

"Let me finish my lesson with Draca and then I will be right up with my things for tomorrow." Sango said, putting the parchment in his back pocket.

"Alright, good luck on your lesson Draca dear." Hermione told her daughter, yet Draca merely smiled and looked away.

Draco and Hermione left then and Sango walked over to his closet and began searching through everything.

"What did McGonagall want?" Draca asked him naturally curious.

"Umm, I'm going to be leaving for a week. She said Aurors want me to go sniff out something. Even though I'm not a _bloody dog_, that's what they want me as." Sango told her, sounding angry.

The next morning Sango, Hermione, and Draco left for London. Sango in his wolf form, of course, lead the Aurors to where they needed to go.

Draca was left alone at Hogwarts; the only one there that she talked to often was Viktor. Yet, even he was no help to her lately. Three days went by and no word from anyone, Draca was beginning to feel alone… like she was once before.

Down in the Slytherin common room is where she sat, all alone. No one was awake because it was so late. She looked over into the fireplace and began to wonder about life.

_Sango and I would never work out in the long run. He's too busy being the most powerful wizard of our time. He's not even though, Harry Potter is… I think. _Draca thought deep thoughts of everyone around her.

She sighed, "Even my parents hate me, who's to say anyone else wouldn't?"

"Well, my dear, I don't hate you." The voice of Tom rang through Draca's ears. She looked up and saw him standing there, he gave her a small smile.

"Tom," Draca quietly said, her breath finally caught up with her, "Are you angry?"

"No, why would I be? Oh yes, of course, you ditched me for some guy and then you are taken to his room and you two make harmonious love. Then you hide it from your father, and then, you think to yourself, oh pitiful me I'm all alone." Tom said, making it clear that he was angry but wont hold it against her. "You made a mistake, that's all. Are you ready to come back home and make that potion that I've asked of you?"

Tears came to the edge of her eyes; she knew what was right and what was wrong. She felt something for Sango, yet she wouldn't be with him forever. She took a long breath, "Yes, I will start on getting the ingredients."

"Good," Tom said sweetly. "Now, off you go."

The next day Draca was her old self. Her eyes shot of coldness and her heart was numb. Her fingertips were as cold as ice and her face showed nothing but hate.

After getting dressed into her Slytherin robes, she walked up into the common room where she found Viktor.

"Back to normal, Draca?" He asked her with a smile.

"Of course," She replied, "I'm doing an experiment with Potions class, my teacher wants me to gather ingredients for a project. Will you help me with it?"

"Of course, always," He said sweetly, "what do you need?"

"I need you to get me hair of a werewolf, blood of an enemy, and blood of… you." She told him.

"Ok, my father knows a werewolf, I will send him an owl right now. I'll give you my blood later too, and I'll get blood from an enemy. Don't worry, you can count on me." Viktor said sweetly and then brushed past her.

Draca then looked over at the fire and saw Tom smiling at her. Just as soon as he appeared he was gone. Like that, he was gone.

Over the next couple of days Draca found herself back to normal. No more butterflies in her stomach, at least until she walked into Potions class Monday morning. There stood Sango, she couldn't help it but a large smile spread across her face.

He caught eye contact with her and winked, which made her insides twitch. She sat down in the front of the class.

Soon the lesson was over and Draca stayed in her seat. Everyone was finally out of the class and when the door shut Draca stood and went into his arms. Their lips connected and soon their kiss became passionate.

Then their lips parted, "Oh, I missed you kitten." He told her breathlessly.

"I missed you as well, Sango." Draca replied, holding him to her.

They caught eye contact once more and their lips touched again. This time Draca and Sango went a little further. Draca was leaning up on the desk with Sango pressed against her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Such a familiar voice yelled, Sango immediately parted his lips from hers and stood back.

Draca looked in the doorway, there stood a very angry looking father, her father, Draco Malfoy with Hermione behind him looking furious.

Draca's heart gave in and tears swelled up in her eyes. "It doesn't matter, father, what's going on. You would know if it wasn't for you, and how you _HATE ME_!" Draca ran down the isle of the desks with her books in her hands. She pushed her way past her father and around her mother. She ran out of sight with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco and Hermione looked to Sango who had no expression on his face. He just stared right back at them, no fear, no anger, and no hate.

"How long have you two been going together?" Hermione asked as Draco and her walked in the room more.

"Three months," Sango replied honestly.

"AND why wasn't _I _informed of such information?" Draco somewhat yelled in a furious rage.

"Because as she said, you probably wouldn't have listened and only judged. She feels that you both hate her because of your ignorance to realize that she is in need of someone's love." Sango said smoothly and calmly.

"How dare you tell me what my daughter wants or needs?" Draco said, his eyes raging with anger as his heart begins to beat faster.

"Well," Sango began, calmly and smoothly as before, "She needs someone to talk to and have love with or else she will parish into nothing. She will fall inside of herself and become depressed." Sango sighed, "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I care for your daughter, and if your not going to give her the love and attention that she _needs _and _deserves_… then I am."


	23. A Deal

To all of my reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing, sadly if you all want a long story I cant reply to each of you. So, to all of my new readers, welcome, and to all of my returning, welcome back.

…

"That's just perfect then," Draco said angrily, "I will not allow you to speak to her then."

"You can't do that, it simply wont work because I'm not going to just stop speaking with her!" Sango protested.

"Oh yeah?" Draco smirked slyly, "KISSANTARIOMIST!"

The spell hit Sango right in the chest, which pushed him over to the ground. He soon caught his breath and stood up once again looking at Draco furiously.

"Ah, now, do you know what that spell does?" Draco asked, "No, of course you don't."

"It didn't affect me obviously, it just pushed me over _you bleeding bastard!_" Sango replied with hate in his eyes for Draco.

"I made that spell up myself, it is to prevent you from speaking to the person I don't want you to speak to. So, you can look at her, you can smile at her, hell, you can do anything… except talk." Draco said slyly. "You don't believe me?" Draco said sharply looking in his eyes, "You'll see then."

She felt pity for herself, when she knew it was wrong. Draca sat there on one of the stone benches, looking down at the green grass she wondered. _If I would have never had Tom around, I simply would have took my life by now. I owe him so much, being there for me when my mother was **too **busy and my father **never **seemed to care. I wish he would come again, so I could just speak with him. I'm probably never going to get to touch Sango again, either. _

Draca sighed deeply at that thought. _Why in the bleeding hell did I have to kiss him twice, when I ended the kiss the first time I should have never have gone in for more!_

"You can't be so hard on yourself, you weren't the only one wanting more." A voice that made her insides crumble came in front of her.

She kept her head down but smiled, "And why not so? It's true," She disagreed with him but then smiled.

"You know that I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't want to, kitten." Sango said sweetly and she looked up to find him before her.

"Sango," She replied with a smile, looking down again, "I love you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words, Draca." Sango replied, yet, it didn't sound the way he normally said things.

Draca looked up and didn't see Sango instead Tom was there.

Draca gasped as she clutched her heart, "Bloody hell, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry," He said, his eyes glimmering in the dusk light.

"Tom," She said, "Was it you the whole time?"

He gave a small chuckle, "Yes, who did you think it was? I love you too, Draca."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I've always loved you, since the moment I saw you I fell in love with you. Draca, I need you to finish that potion so I can finally touch you and be around you, always." Tom replied, and this came to a shock for Draca.

"Be with me, but Tom…"

"No more for now, finish getting your things and then meet me down in the common room tonight ready for the potion."

Just like that he was gone, she looked around and noticed someone walking towards her with a small bag.

"Here you go Draca, I hope that this is all you needed." Viktor said sweetly, handing over the bag.

Draca looked inside, there was a clear tube with a couple of blonde hair, another small tube of blood labeled 'Viktor's Blood', last another tube that was full of blood labeled 'Aunt Dabie'.

"Viktor, thank you so much… umm, who's Aunt Dabie?" Draca asked kindly.

"She's my Aunt… I hate her." Viktor said plainly and then gave her a small smile as he walked away.

Draca closed the bag and ran down the corridors and then to a room. She opened it and then closed it swiftly. It was her mothers room, she walked into the bathroom and went into the shower. Disgusted she found a small patch of hair in the drain, she pulled it out and placed it in a baggy and zipped it up. Then she put that baggy in the bigger bag and closed that.

She swiftly walked out of her room and over to her fathers, sure he had had a headache after today and would have retired early. She was lucky, and she soon found out why. Her father was lying on his bed fast asleep. She walked over to him and took out her wand, she held up a bag to his mouth and whispered "Chipcanturas." His mouth popped open and a little tooth chip no bigger than a pinkie toe rolled out and went straight into the bag.

She left her fathers room and closed up the baggy and then placed it in the bigger bag as well.

Last she walked down more corridors, boys eyeing her as she passed, as always. She finally reached the final door where she needed to go, and of course she knocked.

The door opened and looking at her with a small smile was Sango. He automatically let her in and shut the door after her.

"Let me explain, I'm sorry that my parents rushed in on us. I can understand if you want to stop seeing me, if fact, you can all stop talking to me if you want to and… oh say something!" Draca said sweetly.

Yet, he just stood there, he couldn't speak.

A few moments passed and not a word, Draca sighed, "Alright, I understand… you hate me."

Sango shook his head in disagreement and pulled her to him yet she pulled away.

"Please, I need a few drops of your blood. It's a project I'm working on, that's why I came by. I needed blood from a lover, and if you want to, if you still want to be my lover, then you'll give me a few drops of your blood." She told him, praying if he wasn't going to talk then he would at least show that he still loved her.

He took out his pocket knife and went into his bathroom. A few minutes later he came out with a small vile filled half with his blood.

He handed it to her, "Thanks," She said sweetly.

He just looked at her, his eyes filled with love yet pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

His door opened and in walked someone she had never seen before. It seemed though that Sango knew him, "Severus."

"What, you can speak to him?" Draca asked looking furious.

"Come Draca, Tom wants to see you now. Did you get all of the ingredients that you needed?" This tall man by the name of Severus asked her.

His black eyes shot into hers, making her back away from him a bit. "Umm, how do you know…"

"Come on girl, do you have them?" Yet, she still looked at Sango with confused eyes.

"For the mother of… _AVEDA KEDAVRA_!" Severus spoke swiftly. A few seconds later Draca saw Sango drop to the floor… dead.

Tears swelled in her eyes and she was about to scream when Severus grabbed her and held her mouth tightly.

He pulled her from his room and shut the door. Then she felt herself let go, and soon she saw only black… pitch black.

Draca slowly opened her eyes, feeling dizzy she remembered what had happened and sat up quickly. She looked around and saw herself to be in surrounded by tall trees, and clearly night had taken its toll.

She looked around as tears gathered in her eyes, she began to sob.

"Dear child, my darling girl, angel of my heart, don't cry." She turned her head quickly and saw Tom before her.

She got up from the ground and realized that she was in some sort of forest. It wasn't cold yet it wasn't warm, if the wind were to hit you just right you would get chills through your spine, making the forest seem ghost like.

She looked around, finding three other people then Tom there. They were all in cloaks with the hoods up, covering their faces.

Draca felt a tinge of fear as she looked upon her surroundings.

"What's going on, Tom?" She asked, fearing the answers he might say.

He simply smiled at her, "First and foremost, Tom, is not what I wish to be called any longer. You will refer to me as my lord, Lord Voldemort, or my love."

"My love? Voldemort?" She asked, simply confused. Then her mind had hit it, You-Know-Who, that was him? The man that her father fought against and the man that her uncle killed, this couldn't be… could it?

"Yes, it is true… I know what you're thinking; I will never stand with him. Yet, I wonder to myself, you were never against me before. I was the one who was always there, not anyone else. _I _alone stood with you and comforted you through rough times and was always there… unlike your parents." He said harshly with a cruel sneer.

Draca, with tears in her eyes, "Tom, your right… you were _always _there. So why shouldn't I stand with you now… if you were the only one there for me?"

"Exactly…"

"Except Sango, he was always there for me, and never let me down. He loves me!" Draca said speaking aloud through her thoughts.

"Yes, _used _to love you, he is dead now, so you can forget about that fantasy. You can be with someone greater then him. Someone wiser and better," He took a short breath, "me."

"What, you, but your like my grandfather…"

"Do I look old enough to be your grandfather dear?" He spoke truth, he looked only eighteen at the most. A very tall, dark, and handsome man as well.

"No, but you've never acted the way you looked…"

"Neither did Sango, so lets not even go on him… He is nothing to me, you could never find anyone greater than…"

"Him," Draca finished his sentence. This time Draca had no tears in her eyes, she was tired of fighting with him.

"If this displeases you and I am to die tonight, so be it. I would rather be dead with Sango this very moment then be alive standing next to you as your love… Tom, I look upon you as a father figure, not someone I want to snog." Draca spoke true to her heart, her eyes shone of bravery and her heart pounding a normal and true pace.

Tom sighed deeply, "Let's make a deal then, shall we?"

"I'm listening," Draca said with fire in her eyes.

"You finish this potion of yours and give it to Severus over there," he pointed to cloaked man, he took off his hood and there stood the same man who killed Sango. Tall with black greasy hair falling in front of his face, behind the man lay Sango… lifelessly. "And I'll bring back your boyfriend… together you can stand next to me and next in line for the crown of the Dark Lord or Dark _Lady._"

She stood there for a moment, "All you ever wanted Draca, and so much more… you have me, him, and something that you've always craved, power." Tom said, a sneer coming to play on his face.

The other cloaked people removed their hoods. A male that had almost no hair, a puked face, and large eyes, then an older female with long silver white hair, a still most gorgeous face, and eyes of two ice crystals.

Draca looked from Sango and back to Tom. "Agreed."

…

Ok, I have to go, sorry to all of you to leave you here! I hope it was long enough, NO THIS STORY IS NO WHERE NEAR THE ENDING! So, don't you all go freak out on me! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this one!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	24. The Dark Lord

To my readers: I'm terribly sorry about the wait on this next chapter, and forewarning that it is short. Please do not scold, I have been so busy with school, home, and other things that I didn't have time to even be on the computer until last night. Please forgive me, and do know that I will be writing longer chapters at a faster pace… once again, please forgive me.

…

Draca conjured the potion quickly with out another question. When it was finished she handed it over to Severus who then walked away with Tom into the woods.

"You made the right choice, Draca." The woman with long silver white hair said sweetly.

Draca looked over at her, "Are you so sure, I did it out of selfishness."

"No, not at all, you did it to bring back your love. I would give anything to bring back my love." The woman said, looking away with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to your love?" Draca asked, feeling empathy for the woman.

"He was killed in the war about seventeen years ago." She replied, and Draca just looked over at Sango feeling sadness come over her as she looked upon his lifeless body.

"Right, the war." Draca sighed.

"Certainly made your father a hero." The woman said now which caught Draca's attention.

"What do you know about him?" Draca asked curiously.

"Anything there is to know, really. Born and raised a pureblood wizard, house of Slytherin at Hogwarts, then was arranged to marry another pureblood who he always thought to be a mudblood. Killed his own _father _in the war against the Dark Lord. I would know, because when Lucius died Severus came straight to me and told me that he was killed by Draco." She explained.

"Wait, then wouldn't that make…" Draca said, thinking aloud.

"Yes, dear one, your father killed your grandfather." She said, small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Meaning, you're _my _grandmother?" Draca asked, feeling overwhelmed at the moment, "And my father _killed _my grandfather?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…"

Just then Severus came back from the woods alone, he looked over at Sango and pointed his wand, whispered something and soon Sango opened his eyes.

Draca ran over to him and helped him to his knees, then she went into his embrace and last touch her lips with his for a few moments.

"Kitten," Sango spoke sweetly, "My dear kitten, what happened… how did I survive?"

Draca's smile slightly faded when she felt Sango's breathing slow and smile fade. She looked over to the woods where a tall, dark, and handsome man now stood. He had his wand in his hand and his eyes set on Draca. One thing, he was transparent anymore, which was an amazing sight for Draca.

A small smile came to her, "Tom,"

"Yes, my love," Tom replied to her with a sadistic yet sweet smile, "The Dark Lord has risen again!"

…

Again, I'm sorry for such the short chapter but I must get to some other things. I will make it up to all of you by a nice long chapter next. This is just to hold you off till tomorrow. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Please, do review, I do appreciate it when you guys do that! I hope you enjoyed this small chapter!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	25. A Choice

To all of my readers: Thanks, those who reviewed thank you so much! Here is another chapter, please review and enjoy!

…

Tom shouted to the sky and soon green smoke formed into a skull with a snake coming from its mouth.

Sango's emotions flared inside of him like a raging fire getting out of control. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Tom.

Just as soon as he did so, the three followers of Tom had their wands on Sango.

"Put that down, my dear boy." Tom smoothly said to Sango.

"Why should I, I won't let you gain back control. I would rather kill you and have your petty servants kill me than watch you destroy!" Sango told him, firmly.

"Well, their not pointing their wands at you, are they?" Tom said and soon Draca and Sango noticed that the others had their wands on Draca. "You kill me, they kill her and then they'll let you live just so you can _know _it was your fault."

Sango lowered his wand slowly but still kept it in his hand tightly.

"You see, Sango," Tom began to explain, "Draca is _mine _now. Hold out your arm Draca."

So she did, and Tom shot his mark at her… on her arm was branded in the Dark Mark.

"Why?" Sango asked softly looking at Draca.

"She did it to save you, now join us or run away and tell them what has happened, then you can kill her in the war. Or, she'll kill you." Tom coldly replied to his question.

Draca and Sango caught eye contact and Draca thought, _I'm so sorry Sango, please forgive me. It was the only way you could stay alive… and I would have died inside knowing you were dead because of me._

Hermione banged on Draco's door until he opened it, seeing her worried face he automatically asked, "What's wrong?"

"Draco, the Dark Mark is in the sky over the Dark Forest." She told him and soon Draco and her were outside looking upon it.

Soon people were appartaing around them; most of the Aurors including Harry Potter were not looking upon His mark.

"Do you think it's a bad joke, Draco?" Harry's voice came from behind. Soon Harry was standing side by side with Draco and Hermione.

"I don't know," He replied honestly.

Sango kept looking into her crystal blue eyes; he looked into her eyes deeper. Finally he was her darkness, that flame of power growing inside of her… her dark side; he sighed and then held out his arm.

"For you kitten, I will," He sighed deeply closing his eyes, "I love you… so I will join you."

Tom then placed his mark on Sango as well, branding him to be his servant. "My beautiful Death Eaters… lets go rise the dead now."

Draca embraced Sango and he did in return. "I love you as well, Sango."

"I do love you, more than you'll ever know." Sango told her and then their lips connected, after they all apparated away, following the Dark Lord.

…

Ok, really bad chapter, I know. I know most of you are probably angry with my decision of making Sango and Draca Death Eaters, better chapters are coming. I am going somewhere with this! I need your help though, what would you like to see… Draca being light or dark?

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	26. The Dream

Lightning struck the sky as the thunder boomed through the airwaves. Rain began to softly fall and soon became faster and sharper to where if it touched your skin would burn you like acid.

Draca sat in the corner of the family room just staring out into the storm where she saw nothing but beauty. She felt at home near Tom and Sango, though it did feel like something was missing. She looked down at her arm and saw His mark there and a small smile came to her face.

"Kitten, are you now admiring your mark?" Sango asked her with a very sly and silky voice.

He had just walked in the room and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't know," Draca sighed, "Maybe."

"Well come on then, Tom is waiting for us in the kitchen. He says that he has to tell us something important." Sango told her standing straight now as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Sango," Draca asked, standing up and walking to him, "When did you become so relaxed about this whole thing?"

Sango sighed, "I've become used to it so quickly, as long as you're here that's all that matters."

They both walked into the kitchen where a fat male named Wormtail, her beauty Narcissa, the sly looking Severus, and the Dark Lord Voldemort were all sitting down around a table.

Draca and Sango sat down with them and it began.

"Ok, here it is," Tom began, "We stay hidden for a while, let all soak up what has happened. Then we send Draca back to Hogwarts with Sango, all will be well and they will tell them that he made us do it and we kidnapped you. Then after about a month of you reporting back to me you will bring Draco, Hermione, and Potter to me!"

That night Draca was in her room that she shared with Sango. Sango was already in bed looking upon her, just smiling at her beauty.

"What are you staring at?" Draca asked with a smirk playing on her face.

"You, of course, who else?" He replied truthfully.

She got in bed next to him and cuddled up with him. Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Draca was walking down the hallway of Tom's mansion. She felt scared; she wasn't sure why she was doing this alone. She walked down the stairs and found Tom as he used to be, his ghost-like appearance. She walked over to him.

"Tom, hello Tom?" She tried desperately to get his attention but he didn't even notice her there.

"Why don't you do it then, if you're so great at this?" The man on the couch told Tom, he had his face turned away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tom said angrily.

"I wasn't telling, I was suggesting." The man said again, such a familiar voice he had.

"That's what you'll do," Tom spoke very firmly.

"Alright, my Lord." A very silky and familiar voice spoke, he turned his head back to Tom and there he was, that beautiful face that she loved to stare at… Sango.

Draca sat up in her bed, sweating running down her cheeks and forehead. Her breathing was heavy and soon she heard him.

"Draca, what's wrong?" Sango asked her, sitting up and holding her to him.

She took a long deep breath, "Nothing, just a dream."

"Well, get some sleep then." Sango said, lying back down after he kissed her lips gently.

"Don't tell me what to do." Draca said jokingly with a small giggle.

Sango sighed, "I wasn't telling, I was suggesting. Goodnight, kitten."

Draca's heart skipped a beat, just like her dream… "Goodnight, Sango."

…

Ok, that's all I have for now, sorry again for the shortness but I will be updating more frequently. Please enjoy and review, tell me what you thought of it!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	27. Visions

To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! Please enjoy!

…

The next morning Draca and Sango made their journey back to Hogwarts. They were half way there when a sudden thought came to her.

"How did we escape Tom?" She asked, wanting to know the whole story.

"With me being with you… um, uh… with me being with you they uh…"

"How about," Draca suggested, "That we just barely got away by killing two of his Death Eaters which distracted him. As his back was turned you grabbed me and we apparated back."

Sango slightly laughed, "So, why did you ask?"

"It just came to my head," She said, and both stopped.

Before them was a most gorgeous lake with a huge and beautiful waterfall.

"Want a break?" Sango asked her slyly.

"Sure, I could use one." Draca replied, and soon he had her hand and was leading her to the waterfall.

He then turned her towards him and their lips met. It had seemed like forever since they shared such a kiss. It was filled with passion and heat. Their lips refused to part, so both had to breath faintly through their nose. Soon Draca found herself entranced and soon something happened… something unexpected, as she kissed him something came to her and she suddenly saw it clear as day:

Draco stood there, facing his father and soon his father lowered his wand.

"Draco, come with me and fight with me… with you, we could win!" He pleaded for his son.

"No father, I'm sorry, but I will not fight with you!" Draco told him strongly, "Please, join me and the Aurors. We'll fight off Voldemort and then you could be at my wedding!"

"You're still going to marry her?" He said, somewhat shocked.

"Yes, father, I'm in love with her."

His face lit up and he muttered softly, "Everything is as planned then… even if the Dark Lord falls tonight then…"

My father stopped and looked up at me, "My son, if your not with me… then your against me. AVEDA KE…"

"AVEDA KEDAVRA!" Draco yelled before he could finish, his spell that he conjured hit his father and he fell to the ground… dead.

Draca pulled away from Sango, shocked at what she just saw. That was the moment of her father and her grandfather, their last moments together. It was just like Narcissa told her.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked her looking at her confused expression.

"Nothing," She lied immediately, "Just needed a breath."

Sango smiled at her sweetly and they began their journey to Hogwarts once more. Draca couldn't help but wonder about that vision, was she on the right side?

Soon they reached the sighting of the grand castle and were walking through the great doors of Hogwarts. As soon as they entered Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Professor McGonagall all rushed towards them.

Hermione rushed in and took her daughter into her arms, cradling her like she was a child once more. Draca's heart dropped, she never knew she cared so much.

As soon as Hermione let go Draco suddenly grabbed her and embraced her warmly. Tears came to Draca's eyes, she never knew she would be missed so much.

She then hugged her father in return as he whispered, "Thank God your alive and ok, I love you so much daughter."

Then another vision came to her:

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Such a familiar voice yelled, Sango immediately parted his lips from hers and stood back.

Draca looked in the doorway, there stood a very angry looking father, her father, Draco Malfoy with Hermione behind him looking furious.

Draca's heart gave in and tears swelled up in her eyes. "It doesn't matter, father, what's going on. You would know if it wasn't for you, and how you _HATE ME_!" Draca ran down the isle of the desks with her books in her hands. She pushed her way past her father and around her mother. She ran out of sight with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The present day came rushing back to her and everything became clear, she had accused her father. "I love you too, daddy." She said honestly and beautifully.

It was such a warm moment for the Malfoy family then, and probably the last.

…

Sorry guys, leaving you here. I have to I have homework to do.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	28. Questioning

Draca sat there in front of her parents spilling to them false information. Every now and then Sango would add in things to make it look like he went through a hard time too. Hermione's eyes got more teary every second and soon tears were rolling softly down her cheeks. Draco sat there, just listening.

"And the most vivid memory was about Narcissa… my grandmother, your mother, dad." Draca said, her eyes filled with tears.

"What about my mother?" Draco asked.

"How, you killed Lucius, how you killed my grandfather, your dad." Draca told him and Draco became still and silent.

"Your father did what he had to, Draca, if not your grandfather would have killed his own son." Hermione told Draca feeling sympathy for Draco at that moment.

"Go get some rest you two, and yes, you have my permission to stay in the same quarters. Only because I want you to protect her Sango." Draco said, and Draca left with Sango leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, "Love, are you all right?"

"Of course," Draco replied softly, turning his head and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Our daughter has returned to us safely and opened up to us… of course I'm all right."

This made Hermione smile widely and agreed with him entirely.

However, in Sango's bedroom Draca and Sango had become filled with smiles once more. They had forgotten how everyone around here was upset and felt bad for them. They didn't care at the moment about anyone but themselves and how wonderful it was to be together once more.

Sango stood there, his shirt off so it revealed his beautiful firm and well toned stomach and chest. His pants down upon his lower waist, and his eyes set on hers with such a smile

Draco then asked a question that changed the sense of the room, "Why haven't you asked me if we were _really _on Tom's side?"

Sango's smile disappeared, "Why do you ask me such a question?"

Draca felt nervous then, "Because, you were never dark and I hope you didn't think I was completely. I mean, I'm happy. I just want to know."

"Kitten," Sango said her pet name so beautiful and smoothly, "I never asked that because I didn't want to take a chance of you hating me, but now that I know you wont then are we _really _on Tom's side?"

Draca sighed, "I don't know… are we?"

A silence grew between them; it seemed like they were testing each other, to see who would crack open first.

Sango's eyes never left hers, "Does it matter?"

"What?" Draca asked, now very confused.

"Does it matter what side we're on as long as we're together?" Sango explained, and her face lit up. She wanted to hear words like this, and he immediately caught her lips with his.

He was drowning in her kiss, as she was his, it seemed that love had possessed them and turned them pure again. Their hearts once again beating as one, they sweetly and gently caressed each other and soon fell in one another's arms, exhausted.

The next morning they found a letter that had been shoved under Sango's door. He opened it and read aloud:

_Mr. Devicon and Mss. Malfoy,_

_As soon as you get this report to the Potions Classroom…_

_Signed,_

_HP_

Sango and Draca both walked down the dungeons stone steps and pushed open the Potions classroom door. They stepped inside and the door shut behind them.

Standing before them were three people, on the left Alastor Moody with his wand out and to his side, on the right Ronald Weasley with a cross look and his wand out and to his side, and in the middle was the famous Harry Potter with his wand out and to his side.

"We need to talk." Harry said firmly with fire in his eyes, "And will do it here and now."

Sango and Draca sat down and Harry sat down across from them. Ron and Moody stood on either side of Harry.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it," Harry began, "Show me your arms… now!"

With that Sango and Draca didn't argue, they were going to see one way or another. They pulled up their sleeves and both revealed the Dark Mark printed on their arm.

"Ok, Moody, please give Draca a drink." Harry said and soon Draca's jaw was being forced open as Moody poured such liquid in her mouth that tasted horrifying.

"Now, Ron?" Harry said in a low voice.

"IMPERIO!" Ron shouted at Sango, putting him under a strong curse. "Stay quiet and stay still." Ron ordered Sango.

"Now, Draca, are you so loyal to the Dark Lord?" Harry asked her, wanting the truth.

"Maybe." She said trying to fight off the potion.

"Why do you want to serve him?"

"I did it to save Sango, and then Tom came back and he said such soft things to me and yet threats which will haunt my dreams forever." Draca said, tears in her eyes.

"Are you really in love with Sango?"

"Yes," There was no question about it.

The potion wore off and Ron lifted the curse from Sango.

"Now, I'll make you a deal…" Harry told her his eyes now soft. "You two become spies for me and the Order and you'll be forgiven and will have a happy life with each other when the war is over. If you two really love each other as much as you say you do… then"

"Harry," A voice from the shadows came and then as they walked out from a dark corner you could see Draco Malfoy. "Give the potion to the boy now and have him asked the same questions…"

"What, why?" Harry asked, somewhat confused.

"I want to see if you _really _is on our side or is playing with us _and _my daughter." Draco replied, giving good reason.

Harry nodded at Moody and soon the same liquid was going down Sango's throat and the spell took over him.

"Now, Sango," Draco began at him slyly, "Do you even really love my daughter the way she loves you? Are you even with us? _Were _you ever with us? Answer me boy!"

…

Sorry you guys, I have to leave you here. I have to go to bed, it's like midnight here and I have so much to do tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow!

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


	29. Training Begins

"I want to see if he _really _is on our side or is playing with us _and _my daughter." Draco replied, giving good reason.

Harry nodded at Moody and soon the same liquid was going down Sango's throat and the spell took over him.

"Now, Sango," Draco began at him slyly, "Do you even really love my daughter the way she loves you? Are you even with us? _Were _you ever with us? Answer me boy!"

"I love your daughter, she is my light where I am dark. I was sent to Hogwarts to convert her to us but I fell in love with her instead! I'm with whoever she's with!" Sango sat there, realizing what had just come from his mouth.

Deep thoughts surrounded him; _She'll never love me now._

Draca looked over at Sango, _I do still love you, I always will. Are you with us?_

"Yes, kitten. I always was with you." Sango replied to her, smiling now.

Draco sighed at this and then looked over at Harry.

"We could use you guys as spies… I don't think the Dark Lord will catch on because I assume he thinks your still on his side Sango." Harry sighed, "This could work."

Sango just looked to his lap, he felt like he betrayed his father. In reality though, he knew just what Voldemort was, a liar, a cheater, and a killer.

Draca looked over at her father with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry dad."

Draco looked at his daughter, knowing that she was torn inside. He didn't care about pride then, he let down his pride and went over to his daughter giving her a warm and embracing hug.

"It's all right, daughter, you made a bad choice but your correcting it… so I'm not mad." Draco told her, sweetly and warmly.

Moody cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, and he simply just looked over to the door. Hermione stood there, realizing what was going on. No one knew how long she was actually there but they knew she was there long enough to know what was said. She gave a simple nod and closed the door as she left.

Hermione walked up the stairs, sobbing silently to herself. She had heard what was going on and how her daughter was going to be put in even more danger. It killed her, inside and out.

She then felt warm arms around her, holding her as she cried.

"My darling, we have to use her or Voldemort will know." Draco's voice whispered into her ear.

"I know," Hermione began, "But _our baby_ will be in danger… what if…"

"No, no what ifs, we're going to put her through this. She got herself into it and she's now going to get herself out. She's not going in alone, Sango will be going with her." Draco tried to explain to his crying wife.

Harry looked at Sango and then to Draca.

"Well," Harry began again, "We need to know what his plan is for this to work."

Draca looked over at Sango, she was now definitely testing his faith to her and he knew it.

Sango sighed and looked away from Harry, "He wants us when he gives word to bring you, Hermione, and Draco with us to him." It stung inside of him; he was betraying someone who raised him.

"It was a lie." Draca began and Sango looked at her.

"What was?"

"Everything you ever told me about you… how you were raised by the Weasley twins… how you thought I was beautiful… even our making love was a lie!" Draca scolded him, forgetting Harry, Ron, and Moody were in the room.

The three boys looked at Sango then waiting for his reply, it seemed Sango forgot the three of them were there as well.

"Yes, I lied… but not about how beautiful you were, and that night we made love was not a lie! I love you!" Sango replied, firmly but with warm and caring eyes.

Draca melted inside, looking into his eyes again.

Moody cleared his throat once more making Sango and Draca look over at them.

"Well, do we still have an agreement on you two being our spies?" Harry asked, being very serious.

"Yes," Sango and Draca said in unison.

"Good," Harry said, "Let's start on it then."

Harry got up and walked over to the door, Draca and Sango followed.

"Oh no, you two stay here." Harry said standing in the doorway. "This is where your training begins."

And with that he walked out of the room shutting the door and the tiny sound of a clink as the door locked. Draca and Sango looked over at Moody and Ron. Both had their wands out and were looking very serious.

"Take out your wands, and prepare to fight until one or the other is down on their knees." Moody commanded with an evil twinkle in his eye.


	30. Meet Me

To My Readers: I really am sorry to say that this is the last chapter to An Arranged Marriage… I realize that there has been many problems with this story and it's going in every different direction. It's not that I don't enjoy this story, it really is one of my best… but I feel that I don't have great enough ideas to continue. This is the last chapter, it all goes smoothly and the ending I hope you all accept… However, I do have another story on the way. Something much better in plot and understanding, something more interesting and better keeping on your toes than this one… I am deeply sorry to all of you who want this story to go on forever, but you and I know that it's not possible. Please enjoy this last chapter and please review…

…

A month passed by with hard times and good times. Sango and Draca had converted to the good side and were now plotting against Voldemort himself.

Draco and Hermione were in one of the corridors, alone, or so they thought.

"Draco, I will not accept this. You cant send our only baby back there with a man like that!" Hermione protested against her husband, more begging than anything to have her child stay here.

Draca sat on the ground in a dark corner of that corridor, hearing every word of what her parents were saying.

"Hermione, please try to understand," Draco whispered coldly at Hermione, "She got herself in this and she's going to get herself out. I will not let her get the easy way out… you remember what we went through, you remember how hard it was, but we pulled through together! If Sango and Draca really love each other then they will get out of it the same way!" And with that Draco left Hermione there, crying still.

Draca got up and walked over to her mother, Hermione was shocked to see her daughter standing there before her. Hermione, her eyes blood shot now from her tears, grabbed her daughter and pulled her in an embrace. Draca held to her closely as well, soft tears coming down as well.

"Mum, I'll be fine. As dad said, I got myself into this and I have to get myself out, and I know with Sango next to me I can do anything." Draca told her mother, which then only made her mom cry more, but they weren't just sad tears anymore. Maybe tears of hope and faith, something she can hold onto.

A day passed by and as soon as peace had settled in the grand castle is when hell came knocking on their door, with no choice to welcome it like any other guest.

Everyone sat down in McGonagall's office, Harry, Ron, Moody, Hermione, Draco, Draca, and Sango were all there. Including some other Aurors and ministry people.

"Voldemort left me a message in my room, which he flew by owl. It reads:

Dear Sango and Draca,

Your mission has now begun. I need you to meet me in the Dark Forest, that way it will be easier for you both to bring Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Malfoy. As soon as I and my followers appear still act like you did before, and went the time comes and I give a signal you both turn your backs and stand by me… Meet my tonight at eight in the evening.

And he doesn't sign it." Sango finished the letter.

You could feel the tension within the room, minds racing of what to do and what not to do. Soon Hermione looked up with a certain glow in her eyes, Draco noticed and smiled.

"What Hermione?" He asked her, knowing that she always thought up of good plans.

"Well, you two go and meet him with us of course, but then…" Hermione spilled all of her thoughts and many people agreed. So soon the plan was set and when seven thirty came around Sango and Draca led Hermione, Draco, and Harry out of the castle. Followed them by many other Aurors to make sure the plan went along smoothly.

When they entered the woods they could feel the tension and taste the mere nerves of five of them. Draca nervously glanced at Sango and he just replied with a warming look and slyly slipped his hand into hers. She felt a sense of peace come over her and she settled down a bit.

As soon as they reached the same spot where Voldemort had rose again they all stopped.

"This is where it happened." Draca said, acting her best skills to sound convincing to Voldemort.

"Oh, well, we'll find him Draca and the last thing he'll see his my eyes looking into his." Draco stated, playing furious. Part of him actually was furious, knowing that he was so close to Voldemort.

The wind picked up and a chill went up Draca's back and she shivered at the feeling. She turned and saw his dark red eyes, his tall muscular body, his charm… it wasn't the Voldemort she remembered. He was merely entrancing; it was like he used to be when he was just a mere spirit.

Draca got lost in his eyes and couldn't even blink; he smiled at her and then slowly stepped back into the shadows. Draco and noticed the stare his daughter was giving a strange man; he knew it was him… his eyes gave him away.

Draco didn't act on it; instead he looked over at Harry and gave him a certain look that said to Harry that they were no longer alone.

Then as everything got quiet he stepped out. There he was, Voldemort, and certainly all eyes were on him.

"Welcome," His silky warm voice made Draca feel at home at that instant and something wild came over her, she was feeling for him… but how?

Everyone had his or her wands out and ready to fight whenever.

Then his followers came from the trees as well, somewhat standing behind him. They removed their hoods revealing Narcissa, Wormtail, and Severus.

Harry's eyes burned with fire as soon as he saw Wormtail. Draco felt speechless at the sight of his mother and Snape. The rest were still getting angrier by the very minute.

"Now, for my spies to join their rightful positions." Voldemort said looking upon Sango and Draca.

Draca then broke down; she was looking deep into Voldemort's eyes, the man who had seen her when no one else could.

"We're staying here, Voldemort." Sango said, talking for both him and Draca.

Something came over her though, a feeling of doing what was easier and what she thought would help. She turned her back on them and walked over to Voldemort, turning and faced her parents, her uncle, and her one true love.

She looked up at Voldemort, "This is where I belong."

Voldemort seemed to enjoy this and a small smirk curled on his lips.

"You see how she obeys?" Voldemort said, complimenting her and her actions, "Sango, join us."

Sango looked at Draca, looking deep in her eyes… trying to connect with her.

Let's do this, Sango… She thought, and he knew what she meant.

He looked over at Voldemort, "Never."

"Alright, then let the fight begin…"

"Wait," Sango said…. "No, please, I'll join you."

"Good," Voldemort said and Sango turned his back on now the three of them.

"Let me put a good charm enhancer on the three of them?" Sango asked and Voldemort was shocked by such generosity

He simply nodded in agreement.

Sango held up his wand and pointed it to Narcissa, Severus, and Wormtail and then shouted "THRICE AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

At that moment came shock, Narcissa, Severus, and Wormtail dropped to the ground lifeless. Sango smirked as he looked over at the others. With out notice Voldemort raised his wand and it was then the rest noticed a flash of green light appear.

Everyone stopped and saw Sango on the ground, not breathing, no longer living. Draca felt hurt and tears come straight to her eyes, this was the second time she had to see him dead. She took out her wand and muttered softly "Aveda Kedavra".

It was then that Voldemort fell... and would never rise again.

She never thought she could conjure such a curse like that, but after seeing her only love die in front of her for a second time made her insane point hit. Draca rushed over to him and held his head up and put it on her lap.

"Sango?" She whispered in tears, "Please wake up," She was pleading for something she knew would never happen.

Hermione was about to walk over to her but Draco pulled her to him instead, "Let her have her moment." He whispered and with that everyone walked over to Moody and Ron who had emerged from the woods.

His color from his body had gone and he felt slightly cold now. She bent over and cried upon his body, holding him like a lost and missed soul. She would never let him go… never.

"Kitten," She heard a whisper, it was his voice, and she sat up feeling excitement run through her but was now only faced again with his lifeless face.

"What?" She was confused as she muttered that one word.

"Kitten, not down there, look up." She looked up and found Sango standing before her in all white, a certain glow was coming from him as well and his most gorgeous white eagle like wings coming from his back… something beautiful and breathtaking.

"Come here, kitten." He told her, his voice beautiful and angelic.

She slowly put his body down and then walked over to him spirit within.

"I have to leave you now, kitten." He told her and tears came to her eyes again.

"N-no!" She cried out and latched on to him, he wasn't transparent and he felt like he did when he was alive. His arms wrapped around her in comfort and his wings came and wrapped around her as well.

"Plea-please don- don't leave me!" She pleaded in between sobs. "I-I love you Sango!"

"And I love you Draca, I will never leave you. My kitten, you were the one who pulled me out of my darkness… I was once just a pathetic wolf that could turn into human, you saved me… you did that! Now, I bid you farewell."

"No," She replied once again, holding onto him tightly.

He then caught eye contact with hers, one last look into his emerald green eyes. She then felt his soft lips upon hers, and that passion and love filled her body. They both pulled back gently and caught eye contact once more.

He leaned down and then whispered in her ear, "I love you, I will miss you, please meet me in Heaven and then we'll watch our son grow old with his love."

She then felt him go through her and soon the light was gone and she noticed that she was standing by herself. She noticed everyone staring wide-eyed at her and she just gave them a small smile.

Remembering back on what he had said something came to her, part of his sentence that didn't make complete sense. 'We'll watch out son grow old with his love.'

She then remembered back on that night they made love about two months ago, feeling the tingles inside her as she thought of truly feeling complete love with them. She walked over to the rest of the group.

"Are you alright, Draca?" Draco asked his daughter, putting an arm around her.

Draca put a hand on her stomach and smiled, "I'll be fine, I'll see him again, and there's a piece of him that he left with me…"

…The End…

…

I really do pray that you liked it! I worked my butt off trying to figure out how to put things and make things be happy yet realistic… (Except for the whole angel thing, I really hope none of you were offended by it!) … Please review and tell me what you thought. My new story will be coming out really soon as well… So until I meet with you all again…

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy) 


End file.
